I Dreamt of You
by wing ZER0 angel
Summary: CH. 9 ADDED!! Umi and Hikaru get involved in Fuu's love life, but Ferio keeps appearing in her thoughts. In Cephiro, Ferio has his own problems, but won't give up hope that the Knights wil return. F/F and more ^.~ R
1. Chapter 1

-I do not own any part, setting or character, of _Magic Knight Rayearth_.-  
  
~Here it goes. This is my very FIRST fanfic ever! So, please be kind. I've it's liked by anyone at all please review and let me know. If it is chapters will be slow coming, but they will get out. I hope you enjoy this! ^.^ ~   
  
_** I Dreamt of You**_  
  
** Chapter 1**  
  
The light was blinding. The bright sun radiated brilliant warmth and blinded her as she opened her sleepy eyes. Shielding her eyes from the overwhelming light, she stood and took in her surroundings. The young woman found herself in a garden filled with dew-kissed flowers and birds singing songs of spring and morning. An elegant fountain stood to her side and the gentle splashing of the water sent an air of calm and peace to the young woman's heart and soul. She know of no place on Earth that made her feel this way, which made perfect sense since this place was in no way a part of Earth. _Cephiro..._, she thought, _oh, how I've missed you_.  
Her eyes had adjusted to the Cephiro sun, and she began to walk around the garden. She had actually never seen this place, never been in this exact place, but only Cephiro gave her that feeling of peace. Every flower sparkled under the sun's light and every bird sang a song so sweet that it made anyone listening smile and feel genuinely happy.  
As she walked, she heard a noise coming from somewhere in the garden, the sound of laughter, both a man and a woman's laughter. The young woman followed the sound to its origin. And started at what she saw. _No…_  
A blanket was spread on the grass and a basket overflowing with all varieties of food sat next to it. On the blanket, there was a young man whose golden eyes sparkled with laughter, and to him he hugged a woman. Their laughter echoed throughout the garden, but the young woman shivered at the sound of it. _Ferio…_  
The young man, Ferio, looked down at the woman next to him. He smiled and bent to kiss her.  
_Ferio…No! FERIOOOO!_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FERIO!!!!!!!"  
Hououjii Fuu sat straight up in bed, instantly awake. She was breathing heavy, barely noticing the tears that were falling from her eyes. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the blanket tightly to her chest. With great effort she calmed herself, returned her breathing to normal, and wiped the tears from her eyes. This was the third night in a row that her nights were haunted by a love that she was forced to leave behind. It had been three years since she, along with Ryuuzaki Umi and Shidou Hikaru, the two girls that were now her best friends, returned from Cephiro, the land they had saved twice. The now seventeen year old Fuu knew that she could never forget what had happened in Cephiro, or anyone that she had met there, but she thought that she had finally accepted the fact that she could never return. Fuu had not wanted to leave Cephiro, she had never felt safer, happier, or more at peace with the world and herself, than when she was in Cephiro, even when the land itself was collapsing. However, she had not been given a choice. Once Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru had defeated Debonair, they were immediately sent back to their world, back to Tokyo.  
Three nights ago, Fuu began having dreams of Cephiro. Three nights in a row, Fuu woke screaming, pillow drenched with tears. Ferio…  
There was a soft knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
The door opened quietly. "Fuu-san**. Are you alright?" Fuu's older sister entered the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her sister.  
"Kuu-san?"  
"I heard you scream? What's wrong?"  
Fuu looked down at her hands. "It's...it's just a bad dream. That's all."  
Kuu looked closely at her sister. "That must have been some bad dream to make you scream like that, Fuu-san. Would you like to talk to me about it? It'll make you feel better."  
"Oh, no, Kuu-san. I'll be alright, I wouldn't want to keep you up. I'm very sorry that my dream woke you up. You should get back to sleep. We do have school tomorrow."  
"Are _you_ going to be able to get back to sleep ok?"  
"Yes, I'm just under a lot of stress right now. I should be fine." She looked up at her sister, forcing a smile. "Really, I'll be alright."  
Kuu was not convinced. She reached over and hugged her little sister. "Fuu-san, if you every need to talk to me, I hope you will." She let go of Fuu and looked her in the eyes. "Or I'm sure there are others that you can talk to." Kuu winked and smiled at Fuu. "Don't keep it inside." She squeezed Fuu's hand.  
"I understand, and I will. Thank you, sister."  
Kuu stood and walked toward the door. She opened it slowly and silently, but then turned back to Fuu. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?"  
Fuu smiled and laughed softly at her sister. "Go to bed Kuu-san."  
"Okay. I'm just concerned, is all. Good night, Fuu-san."  
"Good night." Kuu left and closed the door softly behind her.  
Fuu laid back down on her tear-soaked pillow and tried to go back to sleep, tried not to think of anything that would upset her, of Cephiro, or of Ferio, but she couldn't help it. They were always on her mind. Fuu sat up again and glanced at her clock. 3:15 AM. She sighed, and laid down once again, rolling to her side and then her stomach trying to get comfortable. However, every time Fuu started to drift off an image of Ferio would appear in her head and keep her awake. She sat up and reached for her nightstand where there sat a ring, an emerald set in gold, which she placed on her finger, before laying back down and crying herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**I'm one of those people that hate it when people use Japanese words and phrases in their fan fiction. However, in trying to keep the characters as in character as possible, that requires keeping Fuu's polite speech. And since I hate it when she says "Ms. Umi" or "Ms. Hikaru" I'm going to be using 'san' and also 'chan,' because Hikaru wouldn't be Hikaru without it. ^.^ However, if I use any other Japanese words, feel free to yell at me.  
  
*Alright, end of part one. I hope everyone likes it…Yay! My first Fanfic! Please read and review!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

-I do not own _Magic Knight Rayearth_-  
_**  
**_~Wow, here's Chapter 2 of my first ficcie. Sorry it took so long...been busy...and then I was snowed in! I hope someone is actually reading these...I'd really like people to read this...and if you are reading this...*gets on knees*...please review! Please, please, please!!! ^.^ ~  
_**  
I Dreamt of You**_  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
"Fuu!"  
Fuu rolled over, bringing the blanket up over her head. She curled up into a ball, knees to her chest and started to fall back asleep.  
"FUU! Get up now! You are going to be late!" Kuu screamed at Fuu and shook her. Fuu remained under the covers until Kuu grabbed them and yanked them off the bed.  
"Kuu-saaan...I'm tired," Fuu groaned, shielding her eyes from the sun and rolling back over. "Let me sleep, I have time."  
"No, you don't! Now get up and get dressed!"  
"What are you talking about?" Fuu looked at her from beneath her forearm. "My alarm hasn't even gone off yet. Now let me sleep."  
Kuu sighed and looked guilty. "I...I sorta...turned off your alarm, to let you get a little bit more sleep."  
"What?!?!?" Fuu sat straight up and jumped out off bed, then frantically looked at the clock. _Oh, no!_ She only had 30 minutes to shower, get dressed, eat, and walk to school. _Well, i guess I'll have to go without the shower... _Fuu frowned. "Kuuuuuu...How could you?"  
As Fuu began rushing around her room searching for her uniform, her hair brush, gathering her things for school, Kuu stood watching and looking guilty. "I'm so sorry, Fuu-san, but I knew you didn't sleep well because of your bad dreams and I just wanted to let you get a little more rest. But...but i didn't get you up in time, and then you wouldn't get up, and I was yelling for you to wake up for almost 20 minutes...oh, Fuu, I'm so sorry, I'll go make you breakfast!!!" Kuu rushed out of the room and downstairs, leaving Fuu alone to get ready. _One day, I hope Kuu figures out that everything goes much smoother when she _doesn't_ try to help me..._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good-Bye Fuu-san! Have a good day!" Kuu shouted and waved as she walked away from Fuu towards her school.  
"Good-Bye Kuu-san!" Fuu waved back and turned to walk toward her own school. It was a pleasant spring day, the perfect temperature outside; not cold enough for a jacket, but not hot enough to be uncomfortable. Fuu yawned as she walked, still tired even with the extra sleep. She had been tired the last few days, what with the dreams keeping her up at night, but she usually woke up and forgot all about her dreams once she got to school. How anyone not be awake and cheerful with Hikaru around?  
After their trips to Cephiro, Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru became best friends, so it was only logical to go to the same high school. It was a little further away for Hikaru and not as prestigious or expensive as Fuu and Umi's previous schools, but they were all much happier being together, seeing each other every day. The school was also co-ed, which had been a new experience for all three of them, but they were enjoying it greatly. Especially Umi who, being the beauty that she was, got attention from all the guys at the school...and even some of the girls. She went through guy after guy; never being with anyone guy for very long, never longer then a few weeks, but no one seemed to care or ever said anything bad about her, so it was ok. Currently, she was dating a boy named Hosaku**, who was in the grade above them. He was a very nice young man and very smart, although Fuu didn't really see anything special about him. He seemed to make Umi happy and that was all that mattered. Even Hikaru had found a boyfriend, Seiya**. She had only started seeing him about a week ago, but she appeared happy enough. _As long as they are both happy..._  
Fuu made it to the school gates just in time; a moment later and she would've been late. She ran to her homeroom, making it through the door just as the bell rang. Entering the room, she heard that familiar voice calling, "Fuu-chan!" She smiled and walked to her seat in the back of the room behind Umi and next to Hikaru.  
"Good morning Hikaru-san, Umi-san," Fuu said as she sat down and took her books out.  
"Fuu, I'm so disappointed in you! One more second and you would have been late!" Umi said with a wink. "So unlike you."  
Fu smiled. "You can blame my dear sister, who turned off my alarm and then failed to wake me up." She blushed slightly. "I feel so dirty, I didn't even have time to shower!"  
Hikaru and Umi laughed a little. "Oh, I know Fuu, I can smell you from here!" Umi pinched her nose and waved her hand in front of her face, but was not that way for long as Fuu, laughing and smiling, prompty knocked her gently on the head with her notebook.  
"Oww Fuu!" Umi said as she rubbed her head, but neither of the other girls heard her as Hikaru stopped giggling and asked, "Wait...why would your sister turn off your alarm, Fuu-chan?"  
Fuu looked down and busied herself with her books. "Oh, I didn't get much sleep last night. She was trying to help."  
Hikaru, concerned as always, looked with troubled eyes at Fuu. "Oh, what's wrong Fuu- chan?? Are you stressed out? Are you sick? Are you having bad dreams, nightmares?"  
"Well, I..."  
"Good morning, class!" They're teacher entered the room and picked up a piece of chalk. "Sorry about the delay...please take out your books and turn to page..."  
Fuu mentally sighed with relief as Hikaru, startled into attention, turned toward the front and frantically searched for the right book. _That was close...I can't worry Hikaru or Umi with my silly dreams..._ She opened her book and turned her attention toward the writing on the blackboard. Although it didn't stay there for long, as her thoughts turned were filled with an enchanted garden, a beautiful golden sun in an azure sky, and a certain green-haired prince...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~Ok, so not too much is happening, but gimme a little while, I need to build it up...I'm working on chapter 3 right now...hopefully it'll be a bit longer and we'll get somewhere, ne?~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**All the names are made up. I have no idea if they'd ever be real names in Japan, but they look and sound ok, so they'll do. _Hosaku_ is taken from _hosaki_, meaning flames. _Seiya_ means clear night or starry night. And _Arashi_ means storm or tempest...he's in the next chapter. ^.^ **  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

-I do not own _Magic Knight Rayearth_-  
_**  
**_~Chapter 3 has arrived...Please read and review...and if you like it please keep bothering me. ^.~  
_**  
I Dreamt of You**_  
  
**Chapter 3  
  
**Students eagerly raced out of the classroom to the sound of the lunch bell and the teachers shouts of "Slow down!" Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu took their time, lingering in the back until everyone else had left, then walking calmly outside to find a secluded spot in the shade to enjoy their lunches.  
Hikaru ran over to unoccupied spot guarded from the bright spring sun by a grouping of trees. It was a favorite spot of theirs, far enough away from everyone just in case the conversation slipped toward a subject that might make others think they were all al little crazy. That didn't happen as often as it used to, but every once in a while it would, and it was better to be safe. Plus, it was nice just to be by themselves. Some of the people in their class were a little annoying, especially the ones that were infatuated with Umi.  
Hikaru was already seated and half way down her lunch by the time Umi and Fuu joined her. No matter how old she was and how mature her body appeared, she was still a little kid at her, and they truly loved her for it. They sat down next to her, laughing at her enthusiasm and her usual pleas to trade certain parts of their lunches. Umi and Fuu always traded with her, but the enjoyed teasing her for a while before acquiescing.  
"Umi-chan, how are things with Hosaku?" Hikaru said with a nudge and a wink after they had finished eating. "This one's going on three weeks now isn't it? That's a new record!" She giggled and continued to nudge Umi.  
"Hikaru!" Umi gasped.  
"Hikaru-san!" Fuu tried to look shock but couldn't help but laugh. It _was_ true after all.  
"Fuuuuuu! Not you too!" Umi whined.  
"I am sorry Umi-san, but Hikaru has a point. By your current record, you should broken up with Hosaku-san about three or four days ago." Fuu smiled at Umi, who slowly turning a very bright shade of pink, while Hikaru continued to watch and laugh.  
"We're just having fun that's all. If he's happy and I'm happy it doesn't matter." Umi glared at both until the had stopped being so visibly amused at her distressed situation. "Now, Hikaru...how's Seiya?"  
Umi and Fuu burst out laughing as Hikaru nearly choked on her food. She swallowed quickly, with a loud gulping noise. "Uh...he's fine."  
"Only fine?" Umi said with a wink.  
"Ok," she laughed, "it's going really well. He's a really nice guy! We're going to get coffee after school, at that new cafe down the street. Oooo, you guys should come!"  
Fuu laughed. "Hikaru-san, I think he wants to be alone with you, I don't we would be welcome."  
"Oh...but..."  
"No, Fuu, let's go with Hikaru!" Umi said.  
"What??" Fuu asked. "Why?"  
"I forgot to tell you this morning, Fuu! Hosaku's best friend has changed schools. He just started here today. He's a really nice guy and his name is Arashi and I wanted to introduce you to him so today after school, I'll invite Hosaku and Arashi, and you and I will go and Hikaru and Sieya will go, it'll be like a triple date!!! I'll go tell Hosaku! Wait here!" Umi was up and hurrying to find Hosaku with out either Fuu or Hikaru getting a word of protest in. She had said her entire speech in a one breath and both of them had been to shocked to speak up and it was too late now.  
Hikaru sighed. "Well, that was odd...oh well," she smiled. "This should be lots of fun. Umi always has such good ideas! A triple date! Oh, I can't wait! How about you Fuu-chan?" Hikaru glanced over at her friend, "Fuu-chan...?"  
Fuu still sat where she was staring in the direction Umi had run off in. _A date? A triple date?? Oh no...I can't go on a date. Ferio...what about Ferio? What would he think if...Fuu-san stop this. Ferio is in Cephiro and you are here and you will probably never see him again. You know this. You have come to terms with this. You need to live your life. He has probably gotten on with his. Ferio...Ferio...I'm sorry..._  
"Fuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan! Helloooooo! Earth to Fuu-chan!" Hikaru was standing in front of Fuu waving her arms trying to get the attention of Fuu who was finally coming out of her reverie.  
"I'm sorry Hikaru-san. What were you saying?"  
"Woah, Fuu...where did you go there? Anyway...I was saying, don't you think this going to be lots of fun?"  
Fuu smiled. "I'm sure it will be."  
"Hikaru! Fuu!" Umi ran back to where her friends were seated and gently sat down beside them. "I talked to Hosaku and Arashi, and they said they could come. This'll be great! Oooo, Hikaru are you sure this'll be ok with Seiya? I forgot to ask you that..." Umi blushed.  
"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine Umi-chan, and fun!" Hikaru laughed.  
"Oh good. I'm sorry I should've asked you first." Umi turned to Fuu. "Fuu you are going to love Arashi! He's so hot and so nice and really very smart. He was top of his class at his other school! You are going to absolutely looooove him Fuu. I..."  
Umi was interrupted by the sound of a bell, the bell signaling to them all that it was time to retuen to class. Lunch was over.  
"Oh ick." Hikaru pouted. "I don't want to go back to class. I just can't wait til we get to go to the cafe later!"  
"It's alright Hikaru-san." Fuu said guiding the red-haired girl back toward the school, "but the end of the day will be here soon." She smiled down at Hikaru, who still remained the shortest of the three even through their growth spurts.  
"Yeah Hikaru." Umi said as the walked in the building. "Now you have something to look forward to anyway." She winked at Hikaru and they entered the classroom, returning to their seats in the back of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day passed in a daze for all three of the girls.  
Hikaru simply couldn't sit still. She had been excited before about hanging out with Seiya alone. She had been admiringhim for a few months now, sitting next to him in one or two classes, saying hi as they passed in the hall, having brief conversations now and then. But several days ago Umi had decided to take the actions that she couldn't take herself and gave Seiya Hikaru's phone number, suggesting that he give her a call. It seemed to be working so far. They talked for hours everyday. He was scaring Hikaru's brothers though, and vice versa. The first time he called they had threatened to beat him up...that's after they tried to convince him he had the wrong number. She was praying they didn't find out Sieya and her were going on their first date today, or things were definitely going to be interesting...as long as she could stop feeling so guilty.  
Umi couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher said, her eyes constantly slipping towards the window. She was a little nervous about later, not so much for herself, but for Hikaru and Fuu. Well, she knew Hikaru would be fine. Umi had watched her with Seiya for a while now and was glad when her actions had had the right effect. She'd seen Hikaru interested in a few other guys, but they had never worked out. Hikaru didn't know she talked to these guys about it, and she didn't need to. Fuu, on the other hand, had not seemed interested in any of the guys at school. It was hard for Umi to find someone that she thought would complement her rather shy and independent friend. She knew guys were interested in Fuu, but whenever they had approached her, Fuu didn't even seem to realize that they were interested in anything other then homework help or a little conversation. This had to work out. Maybe if Fuu knew beforehand that it was a date she'd act a little differently. All Umi was concerned about was helping Fuu, helping her find a little happiness.  
Fuu paid attention as well as she could to what the teacher was saying and writing, but mainly she concentrated on drawing on her notebooks like always. She doodled little pictures of things from the video games and books that she liked: knights, swords, angels, fairies. She didn't think she was any good at it, but it kept her occupied and mildly entertained during class, kept her mind off the thousand other things floating around her head that she had no desire to think about. The doodling couldn't keep them at bay for long though, and soon she was contemplating this 'triple date' of Umi's. She didn't mind hanging out with her two best friends and their boyfriends, but to have someone there that she was on a date with was a little odd. Fuu didn't quite know what to expect. It's not that she didn't find a lot of the guys in her school attractive or very likeable, it's just that she couldn't see herself with any of them. She couldn't find anyone that seemed to suit her. _Not like he did..._ But she was over that, she should be able to get on with her life the way Umi and Hikaru had. Find a nice boy and start dating him. She just hadn't found the right person yet that's all...maybe this Arashi person would be closer to what she was looking for. If anything it was worth a try...and it would be a good distraction, a good way to keep down those things she didn't want to think about.  
The loud ringing of the final bell startled all three former knights out of there introversions. The teacher began yelling homework assignments as students quickly gathered their things and fled, trying not to hear anything that had to do with work or school. Tomorrow was Friday and then began the weekend, work only mattered on Mondays, Tuesdays, and maybe Wednesdays. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were out the door quicker then usual today, eager to be out and on their way down the street where they would meet up with a little welcome diversion from their thoughts...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~End Chapter 3...bear with me, I think it may get interesting soon...please read and review ^.^~~~  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own_ Magic Knight Rayearth_**  
  
~~~Ah, a completed Chapter 4…I really hope someone is reading these. I know the story is progressing a little slowly, but trust me, I have the next 4 chapters all planned out, and it will definitely start to pick up very soon. So please bear with me. I am quite busy. Oh, and please please PLEASE read and review!!!! This is my first fanfic. If you really like it and you want more, tell me. It helps my muse. And he needs help…he's sick and dying, reviews give him strength… ^.~ …R & R & Enjoy!!!!!~~~  
  
_**I Dreamt of You**_  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
A warm sunny, spring day seemed to attract the entire city. The sidewalk was crowded with students, all excited to be out of school for the day. It was hard to maneuver around all of the smaller children, but the three girls managed well and made their way toward the small café where their 'dates' awaited them.   
"Oh look! There it is!" Hikaru pointed down the sidewalk to a small corner shop. About a dozen metal tables and chairs set outside under a deep blue awning. Assorted high school students sat sipping chilled coffee and munching on sandwiches while they talked. A few scattered college students had tables to themselves, chugging cups of cappuccino as they studied. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu walked through the door, eyes adjusting to the artificial lights, and searched for the three boys. The café was divided into two sections. On the left were the counter and cashier along with more of the metal tables and chairs, but smaller ones, for two or three people. A variety of mugs and containers, coffees and teas sat on shelves, for sale. On the right, there was a wooden divider, followed by a sign stating "Please seat yourself," along with more metal tables of all sizes. Here sat Hosaku, Arashi, and Seiya around a round table.  
Hikaru excitedly ran forward to greet Seiya with a hug. The other four burst out loving as Seiya's startled face turned a brilliant shade of pink. He had been ready for a handshake, not a hug. Umi followed, greeting Hosaku with a hug and kiss on the cheek and sitting down beside him.  
Fuu cleared her throat. "Umi-san, it would be nice if you could make the appropriate introductions." She smiled as Umi stood up, blushing almost as red as Seiya.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Fuu." She stood up and turned toward Fuu, then back around again. "Well, I might as well introduce everyone, since I'm the only one that knows you all." She smiled at winked. Then turned and looked each person, stating their given name. "There now! We all know each other! Let's sit down and order, I'm starving!"  
"Oh, me too. I wonder what's good," said Hikaru.  
Fuu laughed to herself, as they all seated themselves around the table, alternating gender, and picked up the small double-sided piece of cardboard that was their menu.. She found herself seated between Arashi and Seiya, whom she had only met once before. He was like a male version of Hikaru, short and cute. He had medium brown hair and bright green eyes. Luckily, he seemed to have a lot of energy, enough to match or at least to keep up with Hikaru. The two of them already had their heads together over a menu, chatting and laughing to themselves.  
Umi and Hosaku caught Fuu's eye. She noticed Umi was in her 'flirting' mood; she had that usual light in her eyes and that small smirk on her face. Fuu almost laughed when she saw the look on Hosaku's face. He was one step away from get down on his knees and worshipping her friend. Fuu couldn't help but be amazed at this. Hosaku was definitely one of the most popular boys in their school. He was tall and athletic, with gorgeous blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, and here he was drooling all over Umi. It was quite a sight.  
"Ahem…Fuu-san?"  
Fuu almost jumped out of her seat. She turned in the direction of the voice and noticed Arashi looking at her rather shyly. He was quite a handsome young man, dark brown hair and eyes, tall and slim. He looked expectantly at Fuu, waiting for her to reply.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Fuu said. "I must have spaced out for a minute."  
"That's alright." Arashi replied smiling. "Would you like to look at the menu? I'm not very hungry, I thought, maybe, we could split something?"  
"That would be nice. Do you have anything in mind?"  
He smiled again and picked out a few things that he thought would be good. Fuu simply smiled and agreed. She was really too nervous to eat anything, although it didn't show. That was one of things that always worried Umi and Hikaru; Fuu generally held a calm exterior, even when she was scared or worried or stressed. Only the really strong emotions seemed to be able to pierce her mask these days, and that was almost never.  
The approach of their waiter and the prospect of food brought the others at the table out of their private conversations. They all ordered quickly. The others were also sharing meals, or in Hikaru and Seiya's case, sharing 3 meals.   
"Wow." Fuu heard Arashi say. "Do you think they'll have room for dessert?"  
"Oh, don't worry." Fuu explained, "Hikaru will probably order twice as many desserts. She uses so much energy; she needs all the food she can get." Fuu smiled at her friend, who was talking poor Seiya's ear off, but he was laughing along with her and seemed to be enjoying himself.  
Fuu turned around at the sound of Arashi's laughter and found him staring at her and smiling. She almost wilted under the intensity of that gaze. She forced a smile and sighed. _Oh, this is going to be such an interesting evening…_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fuu set her fork down on her empty plate and savored that last bite of cheesecake. The best thing about the arrival of the food was the silence that came with it. Well, silence except for Hikaru's constant chattering and everyone's laughter. It always amazed Fuu how much she could talk, and she seemed to talk more when she was nervous. But Fuu was grateful that the food could silence her 'date.' He wasn't annoying or anything. He was actually quite interesting, smart and polite and sometimes very witty, but he was always complementing her, and staring at her, and asking her questions. "You know you're so beautiful…How did you get so smart?...What was your childhood like?...What is your favorite color? Movie? Book? Store? Food?" He never stopped. _There must be something wrong with me_, Fuu thought to herself. _The others seem fine with all of these._  
"That was a very nice meal. Don't you think, Fuu-san?" Arashi again.  
"Oh yes. I will have to come back here," Fuu replied. "I may bring my sister."  
"You have a sister?"  
Fuu nodded. "Yes, she is one year older then me.**"  
"Ah, but I'm sure she is nowhere near is pretty as you are."  
Fuu looked down and blushed. She could here Umi trying not to laugh. She knew both her and Hikaru had been listening since they first sat down.  
"That's a very pretty ring. Where did you get it?" Fuu noticed she was playing with her ring. She did it all the time, unconsciously. It was comforting.  
Hikaru, as Fuu thought, overheard and replied. "Isn't it beautiful? Fuu's grandmother gave it to her when she was little."  
Umi joined in as well. "It's one of a kind."  
Arashi took Fuu's hand and examined the ring. It was an emerald set in a gold band that had ivy engraved around it. "Why do you wear it on your left hand? Isn't that space reserved for another ring?" He winked at her and kissed her hand. Fuu blushed again. _Oh, please, stop._ She heard Umi and Fuu giggling uncontrollably.  
"It…it doesn't fit right on my right hand, moves around too much." Fuu reclaimed her hand and readjusted her ring. "I never take it off except for when I shower and sometimes when I sleep." She looked up and glared at Umi and Hikaru until they repressed most of their laughter.  
"I'm going to go up and pay the bill," Hosaku announced. Protests followed and offers of money. "Shhh," he laughed. "I got it. It's not much and it's not everyday I get to buy dinner for three pretty girls." He winked and walked toward the counter.  
When he returned, Seiya waved at him and batted his eyelashes. "Oh, how generous of you." He blew Hosaku a kiss and the whole table burst out laughing. "Alright, I need to go pick up my little sister. She's probably done with her…whatever it is…club already. She's so gonna kill me." Seiya stood up to leave and helped Hikaru to her feet.  
Hosaku did the same for Umi. "Yeah, I need to get to work, and I'm sure Arashi does too. It was nice meeting all of you. Especially you." He teased bending down to kiss Umi goodbye.  
Seiya prepared himself for another hug and blushed a brighter pink then before as Hikaru gave him a quick kiss on the mouth first.  
Fuu laughed to herself and turned to Arashi, holding out her hand. "It was nice meeting y…"  
Fuu was silenced as Arashi's lips unexpected met hers. She opened her eyes wide and blushed for the hundredth time that day. He moved his lips away and pulled the stunned Fuu into a hug. "It was nice meeting you, too. Fuu-san."  
The three boys left together, as Umi and Hikaru waved goodbye. Fuu was still too stunned to move. As soon as the boys were out of sight, Umi and Hikaru doubled over with laughter, clutching their sides.  
"Fuu, the look on your face was priceless!" Umi said when she could speak again.  
"Yeah, Fuu-chan, that was great. I wish I had a camera."  
Fuu, face still red, replied, "We should be on our way home," and began to walk toward the door.  
"Fuu-chan, wait up!" Hikaru called, as she grabbed her bag and Umi, and ran to catch up. "I'm sorry, Fuu. We're embarrassing you aren't we?"  
"Fuu, I'm sorry too. But we're really just so happy for you! Arashi is perfect for you! He's cute and smart and he really likes you!"  
"Yeah, he couldn't keep his eyes off you!"  
_I noticed…_ "I forgive you both. It's really all right. I was just nervous, that's all. But thank you. It's nice to know how much you two care."  
Hikaru leapt at Fuu, stopping her in her tracks, and wrapped her arms around her in a big hug. Umi joined in too, a second later. "We just want you to be happy Fuu-chan!"  
Fuu laughed and hugged them both. "I _am_ happy. I'm happy as long as I have the two of you, Hikaru, Umi."   
"Me too!" Hikaru exclaimed.  
"And me," said Umi.  
The three released each other and began again to walk home. Hikaru picked up the conversation again, talking eagerly about this weekend; they were spending the weekend at Umi's to work on a project. However, Fuu was hardly paying attention. She had only one thing on her mind, no matter how hard she tried no to think about it. She absentmindedly toyed with her ring all the way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**I don't know how old Fuu's sister is. I'm not sure if it was ever mentioned. If it was, someone let me know and I'll change it.  
  
***If anyone notices any spelling errors or grammatical errors….especially problems with my verb tense, let me know…wing_zer0_angel@excite.com…I seem to be having problems with that today…  
  
****Can some one tell me what I should categorize this story as? Romance? Drama? I'm pretty sure it's going to some mystery/suspense/action elements eventually…and what should my rating be? Sorry, this is my first fic!  
  
~~~Alright, I know it's moving slowly, but trust me, it's going somewhere. Like I said, I have the next 4 chapters all planned out. The next one's going to be a little different ^.~ So please review if you are actually reading this. I would really appreciate it. Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Boring? Whatever. I know it's slow. But believe me, it'll pick up soon. I gotta set it up. Love ya all. ^.~…Review!~~~  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Just a note...I have chapter 5 finished, but I don't know if anyone is actually reading. So I'm not quite sure when I'm gonna post, which is upsetting because I am quite proud of Chapter 5; it's my best yet. I want to post it...I'll consider it. I have most of the plot planned out and I'm also quite proud of it. It's nothing like what I had originally planned. ~*~*~*~  
  
^.^  
  



	5. Chapter 5

*I do not own any part of _Magic Knight Rayearth_…no matter how much I wish I did...drools over pictures of Ferio, Eagle, Clef, and Lantis…Ahem, anyway, not my property.*  
  
~~~Chapter 5 is here, and it's a little different as I give you a glimpse of things in Cephiro. It's all coming together. I have good things planned for this story, and things are going to be getting quite intriguing. If you are reading this, please review!! I need to know people want me to write more! Or don't want more as the case may be…anyway here it goes, Chapter 5~~~  
  
**_I Dreamt of You_  
  
Chapter 5**  
  
The bright Cephiro sun shone through the window and bathed the prince in a warmth that he didn't really feel. It was another beautiful day in Cephiro; the type of day no one thought they'd ever see again just a short while ago. All thanks to the three girls from another world, three girls that went through nothing but pain and sorrow to revive this land, to make it whole and beautiful again, and they have yet to see the result of their suffering, have yet to see how wonderful this world had become.  
"Ahem." Ferio heard someone standing at the door to his chambers. _Ugh, Clef. _"Your Highness." He remained where he stood, staring out the window. "Your Highness." _What have we talked about, Clef?_ "_Ferio_."  
Ferio turned around with a smirk and winked at Clef. "Very good, Master Mage. It only took you three tries this time."  
Clef sighed. "You are the prince. I feel obligated to call you that, and I am obligated to address properly in front of visitors, _like we have today_, so I need to get in the habit." Clef walked forward into the room to stand beside the prince. Ferio smiled, remembering when he used to tower over the diminutive mage. Now, however, Clef was the same height as him. Ferio had no idea why the mage decided to change his height after hundreds of years of being child size, but he didn't question it. He didn't like to look down to his superiors. "You know you are expected in the hall very shortly."  
"And_ you _know that we've already discussed this." Ferio said turning back to the window. "Cancel it. Send them home. I'm not doing it."  
"I can not cancel it, you know that. There is nothing any of us can do about this." As the brother of Princess Emeraude, a competent swordsman, and an acquaintance of the Magic Knights, Ferio was greatly trusted by the people of Cephiro, and was given the right to rule, to be prince with the council of Master Mage Clef, along with representatives from various areas of Cephiro. In the absence of the Pillar, the people have turned to a more monarchical society. And with a monarchy there are certain obligations that the people wish for. "Ferio, you must choose a bride, whether you want to or not. It is what the people want."  
"I have already made my decision."  
"We will not discuss this again, Ferio. I am your friend and I want you to be happy, but it is impossible and you know it!" Clef sighed and turned to sit down on a chair by the door. He placed his head in his hands. "Ferio, I'm not saying you have to marry right away or that you have to choose today, but you at least have to greet these women. It is rude not to." After hearing of the current situation in Cephiro, a few worlds had sent suitable ladies of noble birth to try their luck with the prince, to possibly form alliances and such.  
"And it is rude to give these women false hope, to let them think they have a chance. I told you I have made my decision!" Ferio turned to glare at Clef.  
Clef stood and walked toward the prince. "They are not coming back Ferio. They haven't yet, so they must not be able. Or they must not want to." Clef looked away and began to pace around the room. "There is no way to reach them, no way to bring them back. They are no longer needed, without a pillar there is no need for them here. They deserve to be in their own world and to have their own lives."  
"But what about the Rune Gods?" Ferio asked.  
Clef looked sharply at him. "What about them?"  
"Don't you dare deny it, Clef. They _are_ still here. I have felt their presence still in Cephiro."  
"That has nothing…"  
"Yes, it does. If the Rune Gods are still present in Cephiro, then there is still a need for the Magic Knights. Otherwise, they would have finished completely with the destruction of the Pillar. There is still a place for them here. They _will _return."  
"Alright, so the Rune Gods are still here, but what if they are weak? What if they are slowly fading from this world as they realize that they are no longer needed and have no purpose in a peaceful land?" Clef argued.  
"Clef, you know as well as I that Cephiro is nowhere near as strong as it used to be, nowhere near as well protected. They people may pray for peace and prosperity, but they are human. And as long as there is no Pillar and they remember what the world was like when there was a Pillar, there will always be fear and doubt in their hearts and that leaves Cephiro vulnerable. Cephiro still remains a world of will, Pillar or no. Why do you think the people cling to me, to Lafarga, to Lantis, to Eagle, to _you_? They are afraid. They are afraid of those other worlds and those other peoples, of invasion, of war, and all those things are still possible, we are not fully protected as long as there is that fear and doubt in the hearts of the people. And that is why we still need the Rune Gods and the Magic Knights. _That _is why I know they will return. She will return."  
"I still don't know." Clef said, as he stood and walked again to stand beside Ferio. "I want to believe it, I want to hope, but I don't think I can face the disappointment that would come with never seeing them again." He turned and walked toward the door. "Let's not think about this anymore today, Ferio. You need to at least introduce yourself to these women. Tarta and Tatra are here, and Sentra. You have to go to greet them at least. Please come."  
"Alright, alright." Ferio sighed and turned to follow Clef. "I'm doing this for Tarta, Tatra, and Sentra…no one else."  
"Well, thanks…_Your Highness_."  
Clef just barely dodged Ferio's hand where it would have smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ferio entered the Great Hall in the palace of Cephiro and stood in front of the throne. To his right stood Clef as Master Mage and Chief Advisor, and to his left stood Lantis and Lafarga as the Leaders of the Royal Guard. Gathered in the hall were many people along with those faces always familiar to those that visited the palace. Caldina stood off to the side, holding the hands of two small children. They were the three-year-old twins of herself and Lafarga, Kiala and Van. Next to her was Ascot, followed by Presea, who held a fuming Primera by her tiny waist. Primera was upset every time a council was held and she couldn't be near Lantis. Behind them, leaning against the wall, was Eagle Vision. Many were quite surprised after that last battle to find that the young man from Autozam was still alive. In the final battle, he was fatally wounded, but when the knights defeated Debonair and the Pillar was revealed, Eagle was revived, healed, and freed of all injuries and well as illness. He chose to stay in Cephiro to be close to Lantis, but he also hoped for Hikaru's return. He was another person that Primera had grown to despise.  
The hall all was also filled with many people of Cephiro. All were welcome to come to the great hall, to visit the palace, but there were selected representatives that were important to the running of the country. They were selected by the people and attended all council meetings and events such as this one. Also, there were various people, nobles and Ambassadors from other worlds.  
A herald in the back of the room spoke above the chatter of the gathered people. "May I present to you, people of Cephiro, and to you, Ferio, Prince of Cephiro, the following ladies that have come to Cephiro as suitors to the prince. Tarta and Tatra of Chizeta." The sisters walked forward through the crowd to curtsy in front of the prince. He smiled and winked at them both. Tatra returned with a wave, as Tarta drew her to the side.  
"Sentra Vision, sister to Eagle Vision of Autozam." A young girl walked to the front of the room and bowed before Ferio. She was definitely Eagle's sister; they both possessed the same platinum hair, deep brown eyes, and stubborn expression.  
"Lady Meiran, cousin to the Lady Aska, first Princess of Fahren." A tall young woman approached the throne, gracefully curtsying before the prince. Her thick black hair surrounded her like a velvet cape, and her eyes were a deep shade of violet. Behind her walked a slightly taller and more mature Aska, who winked at Ferio as she approached Sang Yung, and Chang Ang, the old Fahren Advisor.  
Two other women from other worlds were introduced, but Ferio paid them no attention, greeting them with indifference. One was a young girl named Kirae of Eiriana, a petite girl with short, fiery hair and silver eyes. The second was a tall and slender young woman with hair of a deep blue and eyes the color of amethyst. She was introduced as Ceruli of Azurica. Ferio hardly noticed these remaining girls. He was glad when the whole thing was over and he was left alone in the hall with Tatra, Tarta, Aska, Ascot, Sentra, and Eagle, who had all stayed behind. He sat down heavily on the throne.  
"How are you holding up?" Eagle said, as he came to stand beside the throne. "I know Clef forced you into this."  
"He didn't force me into this, we had no choice. But I guess I'm doing as well as can be expected." Ferio replied.  
"This is absolutely horrible what they are doing." Aska came forward. "They are coming back. Fuu promised we would have tea! I will try to talk to Meiran."  
Ferio laughed. "I appreciate the effort."  
"Eagle has told me all about what happened here," said Sentra. "So you won't have any problems from me. I'm only here because I was made to come."  
"As are we," Tarta said. "But you knew that."  
"I wonder what Clef would say if he knew we were all plotting against this." Ascot said, laughing.  
"I'm sure Clef knows." Ferio replied "He wants them to come back just as much as we do, but he won't admit it, even to himself, i think. He doesn't want to be disappointed, he doesn't really want to hope."  
"We have to believe. We have to want it." Eagle said. "Cephiro is still a land a will. They have been here twice before, if we will it hard enough they will return. They're needed here."  
"I hope so. I hope they get here soon," Ferio got up and walked towards the door, "because I don't want to be doing this. All I want is Fuu." He walked through the door and down the hall to his quarters. When he was out of site, the figure hiding in the shadow of the door departed, gliding down the silent halls of the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~End of Chapter 5. Remember to review gets on knees and begs PLEASE!!! I have Chapter six, seven, and eight all planned, along the majority of the plot, and it's looking good. So they will be along as soon as I have the time to write them. I also have majority of the plot figured out. and it's going to be getting very interesting very shortly. So please let me know if you like it so I know to conitnue. Thank you!!!~~~  
  
**I need a new title....I don't like this one. I chose it before I knew what exactly was going to happen, so in reading, if anyone has ANY suggestions, please let me know when you REVIEW. ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

*I do not own any part of _Magic Knight Rayearth_*  
  
~~~Behold! Chapter 6! I still need a new title. I have outlines for chapter 7, 8, 9, and 10, not to mention numerous ideas for the rest of the plot. I'll keep the chapters coming as long as people keep reviewing. Arigato~~~  
  
**_I Dreamt of You_**  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
_ Where is the bell when I need it? I just want to get out of here!_ Fuu sat in the last row of her Calculus classroom, calmly doodling on her notebook. She had at least three pages of drawings and was beginning page four. The teacher continued to drone on about nothing; Fuu never paid attention in Calculus. She was about 5 chapters ahead, and didn't need to pay attention. Actually, she was ahead in all of her classes, doing school work helped to keep her mind off other things. Unfortunately, this was one of the few classes Fuu didn't have with Umi and Hikaru. So not only was she ahead and bored, she didn't even have the fun of passing notes back and forth to her friends. The monotone of her teacher's lectures put half the class to sleep and sent the other half into some sort of trance that was only dispelled by the sound of the final bell of the day.   
_Please ring… _Fuu was getting impatient, which rarely ever happened to the calm young woman. She was supposed to meet Hikaru and Umi outside after her class and then the three of them were going to spend the weekend at Umi's house to work on a school project for history. Well, that was the original reason, but they had already made plans for watching movies, going shopping, and other activities that had nothing to do with school work. All Fuu wanted to do was get out of here and spend the weekend with her two best friends, but she was stuck here drowning in the hypnotic mix of her teacher's voice and the snores of her classmates.  
The fourth page of drawings was almost complete when the last bell rang. _Finally_. The sound broke the spell on the enthralled students and caused the sleeping ones to leap out of their chairs. Fuu took her time getting her books together, walking to the back of the room to pick up her overnight bag. As anxious as she was to leave, Fuu hated being caught in the pushing and shoving of the crowded hallways; it made her feel slightly claustrophobic. _I'm sure Umi and Hikaru are already waiting outside…I guess they'll have to wait a little longer for me_, Fuu thought as she exited the room and made her way through the hallways towards the front door.  
As she approached the door, Fuu could see the two other girls waiting patiently by the gate. She went to push the door open, but froze when she saw a familiar trio walk toward the two former knights. _Oh, no_, Fuu groaned and quickly stepped away from the door, as Hosaku, Seiya, and Arashi greeted Hikaru and Umi. She could still see them through the window, but made sure to stand in a shadow so she could not be seen by them. _Please go away_. Fuu willed them to leave quickly, not to linger by her friends, but they remained where they stood. Arashi frequently turned his head towards the door, and Fuu just knew he was waiting for her to come out.  
_It's not that I don't like you,_ she thought at him, _I just can't do this right now_. Fuu could not help but think about Ferio, even when she was with Arashi. He was always there in the back of her mind, invading her thoughts and her dreams, no matter how hard she tried not to think about him, not to let him interfere with how her life her on Earth progressed, she just couldn't do it. Fuu could not get over Ferio. It had been three years and she was still in love with that mysterious swordsman that had laughed at her, called her an idiot, made her blush, and occupied her every thought. She was still thinking about the handsome prince that came to her rescue again and again. She wanted to like Arashi, she really did, and she tried, but it was of no use. She did like him, in a way. She could see that he was handsome, intelligent, charming, funny, everything a girl should ask for in a guy, but it didn't matter to Fuu. None of that mattered to Fuu because her heart was in Cephiro, and she could not bear going out there. She could not bear putting on a face, pretending to like this boy, and hurting him because she couldn't love him the way he deserved to be loved.  
Fuu watched on from the shadow of the doorway as her friends talked with the three boys. She waited patiently, and finally Hosaku bent to kiss Umi, Seiya shyly kissed Hikaru, and they left with Arashi looking longingly back toward the door one last time. Fuu breathed a sigh of relief as she watched their retreating backs turn around a corner and vanish from her sight. She waited just a few moments more, not wanting her surveillance of the five to be too obvious, before walking out the door and towards the gate where Hikaru and Umi stood talking and smiling at her.  
"Fuu-chan, where have you been?" Hikaru inquired as soon as Fuu was standing beside them. "Arashi was out here waiting for you."  
"I'm sorry Hikaru-san, but my teacher wished to speak with me, and then I had forgotten that I had promised to help a classmate with a problem from last night's assignment." Fuu had thought about what she would say to them and hoped her lie was not too obviously fabricated. "I hope he was not too disappointed."  
"No, it's alright," Hikaru replied. "You'll talk to him later any…ow!"   
"What?" Fuu asked.  
"Oh, nothing," Umi laughed. "You know, I'm sure you'll speak with him sometime next week. Right, Hikaru?"  
Hikaru rubbed her arm were Umi had pinched her, and glared at the blue-haired girl. "Right, I'm sure we'll all get together again next week."  
"Alright! Let's get home and get to work!" Umi shouted and began walking away. She turned around when she noticed that neither Hikaru nor Fuu had followed her. They stood there at the gate staring at her in shock. "Well? Let's go."  
"You…but…" Hikaru stammered.  
"WHAT!?!?" Umi shouted.  
"You just said let's go get to WORK!!!"  
"Well, the sooner we get to work, the sooner we get done, and then the sooner we do things that are more fun! Now, let's go!" That said, Umi continued walked down the sidewalk, as Hikaru and Fuu, laughing hysterically, ran to catch up with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, project completed, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu relaxed in Umi's room. They had worked hard on their project all afternoon and evening so that at night and on Saturday they could just hang out and relax, not having to worry about it at all. It paid off, but now they were all too tired and too drained to really do anything. Umi was sprawled out on her bed reading a magazine, Hikaru was leaning against the end of the bed, remote in hand, staring fixedly at the television as she surfed through the channels, and Fuu was busy spreading out Umi's sleeping bags for her and Hikaru to use.  
"Let's watch a movie," Hikaru said, never stopping the constant flipping of channels. "Do you have any good DVDs Umi-chan?"  
"Ummmm…I don't know," Umi said, before turning a page. "You'll have to look in that cabinet that the TV's sitting on. There should be something decent under there."  
"If we're going to watch a movie, we should make some popcorn," Fuu said as she smoothed out her sleeping bag, and placed a pillow at the end.  
"Ok," Umi closed her magazine and stood, "I'll go get popcorn and sodas, while you and Hikaru choose the movie. Be right back."  
Hikaru dug through the cabinet naming movie after movie, which they either rejected outright or put in the 'maybe' pile. Fuu thought she heard the phone ring, when Hikaru jumped up holding a movie, "Ohhhhh, we have to watch _this_ one!" She held it out for Fuu to see. It was some fantasy romance that had been in theatres a while back.  
"Alright, this one sounds good, Hikaru-san. I'll go help Umi with…"  
"Fuu," Umi said from the doorway balancing a bowl of popcorn on a few cans of soda with one hand and holding out a cordless phone with the other, "the phone is for you."  
"What?" Fuu asked, looking shocked. She could hear Hikaru giggling. Umi shushed her, but winked.  
"The phone is for you. Here." She gave Fuu the phone, and sat down handing the popcorn bowl to Hikaru. Fuu just stared at the phone in her hand. "Well? Say hello."  
"Hello?" she asked tentatively.  
"Hi, Fuu-san?" Fuu didn't recognize the voice right away.  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"It's Arashi. How are you?"  
Fuu looked over at Umi and Hikaru where they were giggling quietly, and purposefully not looking at her. "I'm just fine, how are you?"  
"I am doing very well. Did the three of you get any work done tonight?"  
"Yes, actually, we're all finished."  
"Wow, that's amazing. I don't think I would be able to get_ anything_ done if I had to work with my friends."  
"Oh yes, normally we would never be able to get anything done, but we really wanted to have the rest of the weekend to relax."  
"That's great. What are the three of you doing now?"  
"We are just getting ready to watch a movie. Umi made popcorn and everything."  
"Oh. Well…do you...do you want me to let you go then?" Arashi asked, voice filled with disappointment.  
"Yes, if that's alright with you." She tried not to sound too eager to be off the phone, but hoped he didn't ask her to stay much longer.  
"It's fine, I'll talk to you some other time. Have a good night, Fuu. And pleasant dreams."  
"Yes, to you as well. Good-bye."  
"Good-bye."  
Fuu breathed a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone. Then she turned to glare at her friends, who still sat shaking with laughter but disappointed that the conversation was so short. "Well? What did you two do?"  
Umi was the first to recover. "Nothing," she said innocently. "We just told Arashi that you would be here this weekend and gave him my phone number and told him to call around this time. That's all."  
"Why do the two of you insist on being involved in my love life?"  
"We told you, we just want you to be happy, Fuu-chan." Hikaru said.  
"I would be happier if you left it alone. Please," Fuu looked pleadingly at her two friends, "please, let me handle this on my own. I just met Arashi. Let me get to know him at my own pace. That's all I ask. And that does not mean having a conversation with him while the two of you eavesdrop and giggle like children!"  
They sighed. "I'm sorry, Fuu-chan."  
"Me, too. Next time, we'll ask you first, but you will at least give him a chance? He really likes you, Fuu," Umi said.  
"Yes, I will give him a chance," Fuu promised. "Now, let's forget this and watch a movie. Hikaru, stop hogging the popcorn!"  
Hikaru held the bowl protectively. "Umi gave it to me."  
"I gave it to you to share!"  
The girls laughed and jumped Hikaru, wrestling the bowl from her, while getting popcorn everywhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fuu laid down in her sleeping bag. She was in between the bed where Umi was and the second sleeping bag that Hikaru occupied. They were both sound asleep, but Fuu was wide awake listening to their calm and even breathing. Her thoughts wondered to places she wished they wouldn't go as she toyed with her ring, twisting it back and forth. She finally rolled over and tried to sleep, praying for a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~End of Chapter 6. Yeah, it's still moving slow, but I need to build it up. Please keep reading, and please leave me reviews! I appreciate them! And please help me think of a new title. Thanks!~~~  
  
****Chapter 7 is almost done...It's gonna be a longer one. And it's another Ferio Chapter!!!! I'll probably post it tomorrow or Saturday...if I get a reveiw...someone review chapter 6 and I'll post Chapter 7 the second I get it done...i.e., later this afternoon...If no one does, then I wait another week...either way...gives me time to write new chapters. I'm stick at my outline for 10 right now, cab't figure out how to get from point A to B...Gah! Writer's Block! LOL...****  
  



	7. Chapter 7

*I do not own any part of _Magic Knight Rayearth_*  
  
~~~Enter Chapter 7. We're getting closer to this thing picking up. I've been working on writing chapters at the same time I'm writing my outlines. I didn't realize what a good idea that was until I hit a road block…that is writer's block…mid chapter 10. I'm working it out though; need to figure out how to get where I want to go. You know it's never hard to figure out what you want to happen or how you want to end; the problem is what leads up to it. Well, that's my two cents. Enjoy chapter 7 and remember to review, if I don't get reviews I doubt I will continue with the story, and if I do updates will be very far apart…so please Read and REVIEW!!!! Arigato!!!~~~  
  
**_I Dreamt of You_  
  
Chapter 7**  
  
Darkness, thick black darkness suffocated him as he was knocked about, caught in a gale, a fierce storm that blew him, whipped him around. Caught in a tornado, trapped by raging winds until they tired of toying with him, and he was thrown, tossed away into…into…light. Thrown into the light, into an embrace that tormented him every night, haunted him everyday, and that he longed for with every breath he took.   
Laughter; he heard laughter, soft, familiar laughter in his ear like the ringing of a bell and a warmth enveloped him, wrapped itself around him, swept inside him, wafting through his body like the wind, filling his very heart and soul, calming the tempest. And then there was a touch…a touch here, and there, and kisses, soft kisses that caressed his body like a gentle breeze. _Mmmm…Fuu…_  
CRASH!  
"Ahhhhh! Ferio! Ferio!"  
Ferio sat straight up in bed, but was sent flying to his back again as a small bundle of blond hair hit him square in the chest. "Oof! What the…?"  
"Come back here, Kiala!" Van came running into the room and stood in the doorway, which was still open from where Kiala had sent the door crashing open. "Give it back!"  
"You've gotta protect me, Ferio!" Ferio looked down at Kiala, who sat in his lap, tiny arms squeezed around his midsection, staring up at him with those innocent blue eyes, which meant of course, that she was far from innocent. That would be why she ran to Ferio, since she knew she had the prince wrapped around her little fingers. Both of Caldina and Lafarga's children did though, had the prince and everyone else in the palace at their feet.  
"No! Don't protect her!" Van cried as he climbed up on to Ferio's bed and crawled toward him, looking at the prince from under unruly blond bangs with those same blue eyes. "She took it and it's mine! Make her give it back!" He continued to crawl over until he crawled right into Ferio's lap with Kiala and also wrapped his little arms around his waist.  
Ferio laughed. "Ah! You two are squeezing me too hard, I can't breathe!" They both loosened their grips, but continued to look up at him pleadingly. "Now, what's the problem?"  
"Kiala, took my sword!"  
"I wanted to play with it!"  
"But it's mine and I want it back! I want to play with it!"  
"You need to share!"  
"Ok! Ok! Calm down!" Ferio tried to calm the two children down. He looked down again and noticed the wooden toy sword that Kiala held protectively to her chest. "Kiala, you should have asked to play with Van's toy."  
"I did!" she cried. "He would let me!"  
"Van, why not?"  
"Because…" he looked down, "it's mine."  
"Van, you need to learn to share…and both of you need to learn not to wake up the prince so early in the morning."  
"But it's almost the afternoon." Kiala said.  
"Yes, and that's when I wake up…after noon." Ferio removed the two children from his lap. "Now," he said as he stood up and reached for a shirt, "we are going to go find your mom or dad, and then I'm going to go find a toy sword for you, Kiala, but until then you need to share." Ferio pulled a shirt and reached for his shoes when he heard a voice down the hall.  
"Kiala! Van! Where are you?"  
"Well, looks like we don't have to go searching for your mother. They're in here Caldina!" Ferio screamed out though hi bedroom door. If they had left his bedroom door open, they probably left the door from the hallway to his outer room open as well.  
Caldina came storming in the room and spotted her children immediately. "You!" She stopped in front of the bed and pointed at the two of them, who did their best to look innocent, but the innocent routine never worked with Caldina. "You are in big trouble!"  
"It's alright, Caldina, I…" Ferio began.  
"No it is not alright! They need to learn how to behave!" Caldina turned to Ferio. "People need to stop spoiling them. You included, Prince…"  
"_Ferio_."  
"Ferio. Sorry, I forget." Caldina bent and scooped up Kiala and Van into her arms. "I'm sorry they woke you though."  
"It's alright. I need to get up anyway." He ruffled Kiala's hair and then Van's. "I'll find you a toy sword later. And you need to share. See you later."  
"Thanks you, Ferio!" Kiala exclaimed.  
"I'll try." Van pouted.   
Caldina turned and walked out through the door, leaving Ferio alone. He sighed and sat down on the bed. _Well, at least I have an excuse to leave the palace today…sort of. Now Clef can't yell at me too much for vanishing_. Ferio stood and got dressed. He skipped the closets and drawers filled with all the 'princely' clothes everyone wanted him to wear. If he was going out, he would dress for it. He reached in a bottom drawer and pulled out a set of clothes, just like the one's he used to where before…when he first met them.  
Washing and dressing quickly, Ferio stepped into the outer room where lunch awaited him. Someone brought him lunch everyday; he was never up in time for breakfast. Old habits really are hard to break, especially if I don't want to break them. He grabbed something quick and snuck out of his room and down the halls of the palace.  
"Ferio!"  
"Hey, Ferio!"  
Ferio turned around quickly. "Shhhhhh!"  
Ascot and Tarta jumped back quickly. "What?" They said in unison.  
"Sorry." Ferio apologized and sighed. "I'm heading out to town and I don't want Clef to know."  
Ascot laughed. "Understood. But what should we tell him if he finds that you're gone?"  
"Tell him I'm running an errand for Caldina." He said as he began walking down the hall again. "See ya later." He waved and left the two laughing behind him.  
Ferio walked down the halls, trying to go as unnoticed as possible. He needed to get to one of the east gardens. It was easier to just climb over the wall, then to try to go out the front gate without being noticed. He peered around a corner and spotted Tatra and Sentra, but they didn't notice him. Around another corner he almost ran straight into Lantis and Eagle. It was harder to get out of the palace then one would think. Lucky again. _At least when I'm dressed like this I don't have to worry people recognizing me right away_. He stopped to peer around one last corner.  
"Excuse me, sir?" Ferio nearly jumped out of his skin, at the sound of a female voice behind him. "Could you tell us how to get to the west corridor?"  
"We're a little lost," replied another voice.  
Ferio didn't recognize the voices so he turned around slowly hoping they wouldn't recognize _him_. "Ah yes you go…"  
"Oh, your Highness!" said a girl with short red hair. She was dressed in a long gown of silver that matched her eyes. "I didn't recognize you."  
"We're so sorry," said the second, taller girl, who had dark blue hair. She curtsied slightly, holding the ends of her purple skirt.  
"Oh…uh…it's quite alright," Ferio stammered. _They must be prospective brides…just great. Damn you, Clef_. "Now, you just go down this corridor here and turn left at the end and then make the, ah, second right."  
"Thank you so much, your Highness," replied the blue-haired girl. "Do you remember us? I'm Ceruli of Azurica and this is Kirae of Eiriana. I wasn't sure if you would remember our names. There were four other girls announced yesterday as well."  
_Yeah, and three of them I already knew_. "Oh, thank you. I don't think I remembered anyone's name." _Please go away…_  
"Oh, that's quite alright!" Ceruli giggled. "You probably meet so many girls. I'm sure you get their names confused all the time!"  
"You're palace is beautiful, your Highness, as well as your whole country. Who ever you choice to be your bride will be very lucky" Kirae said, suggestively.  
Ferio forced a laugh, "Yes, I guess she will."  
"Of course she will!" Ceruli said. "And with such a handsome…oh!" She stopped mid-sentence and blushed.  
"Don't mind her, I've noticed she talks before she thinks."  
"Kirae!" Ceruli whined.  
"So, your Highness, would you like to come with us? It would be an honor to get to know you."  
"Uh, well I…I'm kind of in a hurry."  
"Oh. Well. Where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking?" Kirae inquired.   
"Oh I'm, ah, on my way to see Master Mage Clef, lots of work to do and all. Oh, and I'm already late."  
"Oh. Well, we're sorry we took up your time." Kirae said, shortly. Her silver eyes sparkled eerily. "Ceruli, let's go."  
The girl looked slightly disappointed. "Ok. I hope I get a chance to talk to you later, your Highness. Have a pleasant day!"  
Ferio let out a sigh of relief as the proceeded to walk down the hall in the opposite direction. He could tell Kirae definitely knew he was lying._ Not good. Just what I need…an enemy where I should have a prospective bride._ He turned and walked down the corridor and out into the empty gardens. The west gardens were a more popular place to relax than the east gardens, which were mainly filled with trees, some of which bore fruit. There were fewer flowers, no fountains or benches, no decorations or lamps. There was the occasional rose bush, but it was nothing compared to the gardens on the west side of the palace. In other words, the east gardens were to perfect place to escape to, or the perfect place to use to escape.  
Ferio walked toward the back of the garden near the outer wall and spotted his usual route of escape. There was one tree that was fairly easy to climb, and it was tall enough that it had a few branches that hung over the top of the wall: a nice easy escape route. _Almost free_, Ferio thought. _I'll have to remember to stay away from the west gardens. I bet that was where those girls were heading. Just what I need, two giggly trying to get my attention. Damn Clef, I told him I didn't want to do this. I…_  
"Good afternoon, your Highness."  
Ferio almost groaned, but stopped himself. _Who is it this time? _He turned around to find Meiran of Fahren seated on the ground behind him. She was leaning up against a tree and held a book in one head. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and sides, unbound, and spread around hair. There was a pleasant smile on her face, and a welcoming expression, but her eyes, the bright amethyst orbs; there was something strange about them. They seemed out of place somehow. Ferio felt the shivers crawling up his spine and shivered slightly, but he shrugged them off. He looked at her again and realized that the smile did not reach her eyes, there was no light in them. She set her book on the grass and went to stand. Ferio offered her his hand and assistance.  
"Good afternoon, Lady Meiran." _Let's make this quick_. "How are doing today?"  
"I'm just fine, your Highness. Your country is lovely."   
"Thank you," he replied and then paused, groping for something to say. He didn't want to seem impolite; Clef would probably kill him if he found out. "Uh…what is that you're reading?"  
She looked down at her book. "Oh it's nothing, just something Chang Ang wanted me to read." Meiran looked back at him again. "I can tell that you are in a hurry to get somewhere," Ferio looked slightly shocked, and she laughed slightly. "It is all over your face, your Highness. And you snuck in here like you didn't want anyone to see you, even jumped when I spoke. I just wanted to let you know that my cousin spoke with me last night. She has told me of these…Mystic Knights…of yours, she spoke highly of the one called…Fuu? Yes, that was it. I had not realized you had great feelings for her, but that is of no consequence. You will have no trouble from me, I am quite in love at the moment." Hair face fell and she turned away. "My parents don't approve of him, so I was sent here."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Ferio said, feeling a little uncomfortable. He really didn't know how to comfort her. "But I understand how you feel."  
"Yes," she looked at him with sad eyes. That emotion simply emotion in her eyes gave a quiet beauty to her. They seemed to glow; her entire body seemed to glow. "It must be hard for you. Not knowing if you'll ever be able to see the one you love again. At least…at least I know me love is alive and well, even if I cannot be with him. I wish you could be with her," she said with sympathy. "I just wanted to let you know that I will not be in your way. I hope the rest of your day goes well, your Highness." She bowed toward him.  
"Thank you," he replied. "Yours too." She smiled at him as she turned away, floating through garden.  
Ferio watched her retreat, mesmerized. Her hair fluttered behind her like a silken cape, and she glided along as if she were being carried on a breeze. She was beautiful and hypnotizing; Ferio couldn't look away until she was completely out of sight.  
"What the hell just happened?" he said to himself, shaking his head. He turned around and began again to climb the tree, finally able to escape from the palace. As he worked his way up and over the well, he couldn't get Meiran out of his head. It was like there was a spell on him. She was beautiful and kind, very polite. She reminded him of….she reminded him of Fuu…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a little after noon by the time Ferio made it over the wall and was on his way away from the palace. He knew Clef would be mad, but he missed the freedom and quiet of the forest, which was where he would spend most of his day. He walked down a little known path toward the village he frequented whenever he could make it out of the palace, which was quite often up until recently. There was actually a large town on the northwestern side of the palace just outside the wall, but it was crowded with people, too many people that would recognize him. So Ferio headed east toward the tiny village of Medora which was set near the ocean, near a long stretch of beach, the forest and the cliffs.  
By the time Medora was in his sights, Ferio was in a much better mood. As he walked through the village, people greeted him warmly, smiling, by name. There was no 'Prince Ferio,' no 'Your Highness.' He was just 'Ferio' to these people. Most of them he had known before, before everything, before the incident with Debonair, before Cephiro crumbled, before his sister died, before the knights came. It was great to just relax here, nothing to worry about. Ferio was already completely relaxed by the time he reached his destination.  
"Ferio! Long time, no see! How have you been?" Ferio was hailed by a middle-aged man with grey-streaked brown hair from where he sat in front of his cottage. He stood and held out his hand to the young prince, who gripped it firmly.  
"Hey Mateio, I've been good. How're you? How's business?" Ferio said as he looked around. There were several tables, chairs, and various other things, such as toys and pieces of furniture in different stages of completion spread out across the ground. "Looks like you're pretty busy."  
The carpenter laughed. "Yeah, business is going good, but it's kept me busy."  
"I hope not too busy," Ferio said, "cuz I need a favor."  
"What's that?"  
"You know Caldina's twins, right?" Mateio nodded. "Well, Van's got a wooden toy sword and Kiala keeps stealing from him, so I promised I get her another one, so I was hoping…"  
"No problem! I actually think I have one made, all I need to do is paint it and I can get Trisa to do that for me while I work on some other things. Not a problem at all, Ferio, not for you anyway," he said with a wink.  
"Perfect. You are the best carpenter in Cephiro, Mateio."  
"And you're the worst liar, your _Highness_."  
"Don't you start…"  
"Ferio! Ferio!" A young girl, who looked to be sixteen (but of course we all no looks don't mean a think in Cephiro), came running up to Ferio and greeted him with a huge hug.   
"Well, if it isn't the most beautiful girl in Cephiro," Ferio charmed, smiling down at the girl.  
"I've missed you! Where have you been?" She realized him and stepped back.  
"I've been busy, Trisa, and tripped inside the palace by the evil Master Mage Clef."  
"Well, you're here now! Let's go for a walk or…"  
"Trisa," Mateio warned. "You are supposed to help me with work today, and I believe Ferio would probably prefer to spend the day alone."  
"But Papa!"  
"Listen to your father, Trisa." Ferio said. "I have some stuff I need to do, and if you are supposed to be helping you should. Now, I'm going to get going alright?"  
"What?! You just got here!" Trisa pouted.  
"I know, babe, but I'll be back to eat dinner with your dad, if that's alright with him," Ferio looked up see Mateio nodding. "So, I'll spend a little time with you later alright? See ya." He turned and walked slightly south toward the forest and the cliffs.  
"See ya later, Ferio!"  
Ferio walked on and into the calm and quiet of the forest, up toward the cliffs, just walked straight. The top of the cliffs were too far away for him to reach and still get back in time to eat with Mateio and Trisa. It was already well into the afternoon and there was no path up there; he was stuck walking over roots and shrubs. He finally gave up climbed up one of the trees to walk along the branches like he used to. If he had time he might even take a nap. There was nothing so relaxing as sleeping, rested on the branch of a tree, listening to the sounds of the forest animals.   
All the while, his mind raced on ahead of him. He tried to think of nothing, to concentrate on nothing but the forest around him, but his mind had others things planned. He thought about Clef. He tried not to be angry at the Mage, but part of him was, part of him blamed the Mage for all of this. What he said to Trisa was true. He was trapped in that palace. Cephiro was stable, for now. The people believed in him, in Clef, in Lafarga, in Lantis, in Eagle, believed they could protect Cephiro.   
_ We can't, _Ferio sighed as he sat on a branch and stared out toward the ocean. _We can't protect Cephiro. If anything happens, if anything happens to disrupt the peace, then the people will start to doubt and we'll be lost again. And they want me to marry. To marry! What does me marrying have to do with Cephiro's safety? As if my having a queen is going to make everything alright, going to stop every invasion, stop every other world that looks at Cephiro and says "I want that." And yet I have to make the people happy, because if I don't, then Cephiro will suffer. So I have to choose between my happiness and the temporary safety and comfort of the people. _Ferio slammed his fist against the branch of the tree. _Fuu, where are you? I need you! The people of Cephiro need you, and Hikaru, and Umi. They need someone that they know can protect them, someone they trust. There's no one they trust more than you. We need the Magic Knights!_  
But it was hopeless. Wherever the knights were they must be happy, or they would have tried to come back. Ferio and Clef just didn't have the power to even send a message to Fuu and the others. Only the Pillar could summon the Magic Knights and there was no longer a Pillar. The people had the power to pray for Cephiro and the last Pillar was in another world, unreachable. Hopeless…  
The sun was just above the horizon when Ferio reluctantly began his journey back to Medora, where he would spend a little more time prolonging the hold he had on his freedom, before heading back to the palace, to duty, to his prison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~Wow, that was a loooooong chapter. I really didn't intend for it to be that long. I hope it wasn't a bore. I have to set everything up, you now. Well, I have outlines for chapters 8, 9, 10, and 11, and i'm working on the one for 12. Please read and review. I'm working hard on this and I update frequently. I really want to know what people think.I also would like a new title. Suggestions welcome. I haven't thought of one I like yet. Please read and review. I feel like no one's readin this...Please review? Pretty Please? With sugar on top? With Ferio on top? Awwwww yeah...~~~  
  
Please read my new fanfic. I have two in progress now, so it might slow me down, but this one is developing quicker, so I'll probably be slower on the other one. Anyway it's a Gundam Wing AU, sorta crossover. It's set in Mercedes Lackey's Valdemar. There will be Yaoi! There is not a good GW fanfic with out a little Yaoi! Bring on the 3x4!!!!  



	8. Chapter 8

*I do not own any part of _Magic Knight Rayearth_*  
  
~~~Finally, a completed Chapter 8 has arrived. Wow, this is a loooong one! Sorry to anyone actually reading. It took me a little while, especially since I started my Gundam/Valdemar story. Plus I'm on spring break so I have to use my mom's unbearably slow computer. Anyway, outlines for 9, 10, and 11 are done…it's just so hard to find time to write them!!!! So, enjoy this chapter and if you do PLEASE review. Arigato~~~  
  
_**I Dreamt of You**_  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
She smiled, heard herself giggle lightly at the light kisses and soft whispers in her ear. Shivers ran up and down her spine as the breath from melodious laughter tickled her ear and her neck. Warmth surrounded her, love filled her heart and she was at peace, she was whole…_Ferio…_  
"Whoa!" CRASH!  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
Fuu's eyes opened and she sat straight up startled out of that wonderful dream and quiet sleep. "What...?"  
"That hurt! Get off!!"  
"I'm trying! Stop hitting me!"   
Fuu looked over and started laughing at the sight before her. Umi was laying on top of Hikaru and trying desperately to get up, but kept falling back down as Hikaru hit her repeatedly over the head with the pillow she held. It was quite a funny thing to wake up to. "Hikaru-san," Fuu said, reaching over to take the pillow from Hikaru, who still had her eyes closed and was trying to sleep, "maybe it would help if I kept this."  
As soon as Fuu had the pillow Umi frantically stood up, while Hikaru merely rolled over and went back to sleep. Fuu couldn't help but laugh at the look on Umi's face, she was fuming. Fuu was waiting for smoke to start pouring out of her ears. She watched as Umi bent over and put her face right next to Hikaru's…  
"WHAT WERE YOU HITTING ME FOR?"  
"Ahhhhhh!" Hikaru struggled to sit up arms and legs flailing, as Umi sat down on her stomach. "You fell on me and woke me up!!!!"  
"I didn't do it on purpose!!" Umi started tickling Hikaru. "I was trying _not_ to step on Fuu and slipped! And then _you_ kept hitting me!"  
"Ah! Ah! I give up! I'm sorry!" Hikaru was somewhere between laughing and crying as Umi stood up and went to the bathroom. She mumbled angrily under her breath all the way, but they both knew she was really smiling the whole time, quite pleased with her revenge.  
"I believe that it's time for us to get up," Fuu said as she stood and walked towards her pack. "I wonder what time it is."  
"I think it's before noon…wait here's my watch. I think I slept on it all night. It's 11:30." Hikaru sighed. "I'm still sleepy."  
Fuu was busy taking out her clothes for the day and her toothbrush and hairbrush. "Well, Hikaru-san, you probably could go back to sleep, but I thought we were going to go to the movies and the mall today."  
Hikaru jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's right!" She ran to her bag and started rummaging around in it throwing her belongings around. "I forgot! I really want to see that new movie. The guy in it is so hot!"  
"Hikaru, I can't believe you forgot," Umi said as she walked out of the bathroom that was attached to her room. "You've only been talking about wanted to see that movie all week." She joined the others in getting ready, looking through her closet and drawers. "What time is it playing again?"  
"Hmmm…I am not sure. Can I use your computer, Umi-san?" Umi nodded and she sat down at the computer. After a few minutes she spoke, "It appears to be playing at 12, 2, and 4. We can't make the 12 show, so why don't we go have lunch somewhere and catch the movie at 2?"  
"That sounds good."  
"So the movie will be over by 4?" Hikaru asked. "We will still have time to go to the mall, right?"  
"I believe so," Fuu checked the computer again. "Umi-san, what time do we need to be back here for dinner?"  
"I think 6 or 6:30…I'll have to ask before we leave." Umi walked. "That's not enough time to shop though, only two hours."  
Fuu groaned internally. Shopping with Hikaru and Umi was always the most exhausting experience. "Well, it's a good amount of time. We just won't be able to go in every store."  
"Or!" Hikaru jumped up. "Or we could go back tomorrow! We're done our project and we're still staying here tonight. Wait…we don't have other plans that I forgot about do we?"  
"No, I don't think so…" Umi paused for a moment. "No we can do that. Now let's get dressed, I'm starving! Where do we want to eat?"  
As Hikaru began naming every restaurant in Tokyo, Fuu went back to getting ready. _How am I going to survive two days of shopping with Hikaru and Umi? This will be tiring…I need more sleep and fewer dreams, _she thought. _Or maybe just more dreams like the one this morning… _Just the thought of it made her smile and blush. _Too bad I didn't get to enjoy it for very long._  
"Hey, Hikaru. Look at Fuu." Umi whispered.  
She looked over at her friend and giggled softly. "What do you think she's thinking about? Arashi?"  
"Maybe." Umi laughed. "Wanna distract her while I give him a call?"  
"I don't think I need to." She laughed again. "Just go out quietly and do it."  
"Ok, I'll be right back." Umi left quietly and Hikaru finished getting ready. Fuu did so too, her mind in its own world. Umi came back again; Fuu never even realized she was gone.  
"Are we ready to go?" Hikaru asked, as Umi put the finishing touches on her hair.  
"Yup, I think we're good. Fuu, are you ready."  
"Yes, I'm ready. Did you two decide where to eat?" Fuu asked.  
"Yeah, there's a restaurant by the theater we were thinking about trying." Umi responded.  
"Come on!" Hikaru whined. "We're gonna be late for the movie!!!" She grabbed both their hands and pulled them out the door.  
_Oh, yes, _Fuu thought. _This is going to be a long and tiring day… _"Hikaru-san, I think we can walk on our own."  
"Hikaru!" Umi said.  
"No, you're both too slow!"  
The sound of their laughter echoed through the halls and out into the sunlight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, that movie was soooooo great!" Hikaru said as the three girls made their way out of the theater and towards the mall. She hadn't stopping talking about it since it had ended. "The best part was when the vampire hunter was fighting on the roof of the building and he swung his scythe around and took off that vampires' heads. Have you ever seen a hero who carried a scythe as a weapon? That was so cool! And that guy is so hot!"**  
"He's almost as hot as Hosaku." Umi said.  
"I thought no one was as hot as Hosaku." Hikaru teased.  
"I can think of one…" She whispered softly, smiling to herself.  
"What was that, Umi-san?" Fuu asked.  
Umi started to blush, waved her hand at Fuu. "Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself. Hey, we're already at the mall! Let's hit the shops, girls! Come on." She pushed her way through the doors, almost hitting some old woman in the process. Hikaru and Fuu laughed as she sputtered apologies. They just grabbed her hand and dragged her into the mall before she made a bigger fool of herself.  
Hikaru clapped her hands together. "Alright! Where to first? Umi-chan? Fuu-chan?"  
"It doesn't matter to me." Fuu responded first. "I would like to stop in a book store, a game shop, or a comic book store though, if we have time anyway. What about you Umi-san?"  
"Well…I'd like to look at some clothes and shoes. Oh, and I need to look into getting a new bathing suit. I almost forgot. Hikaru, what do you think?"  
"It all sounds fine to me. Why don't we look for clothes first, and then we can relax in the comic store or the book store?" Hikaru suggested.  
"We'll have to remember to watch our time though." Fuu warned. "We need to leave in about two hours if we want to be back in time for dinner at Umi's house."  
"Alright, then let's shop!" Umi said as she ran off toward the first store, Hikaru and Fuu right behind her.  
The girls went from store to store around the mall. They buzzed through many a few without taking much time to look, but lingered in others modeling dresses and bathing suits for each other, laughing and trying on all kinds of outrageous things. Umi eventually found the perfect swimsuit, something Fuu just stared at for awhile. She looked at it and thought it was just a few triangle of fabric and some string. She couldn't imagine wearing such a thing out in public, but Umi liked it and it really looked good on her. Hikaru picked up and a new pair of shoe, and they even talked Fuu into buying a really cute dress. The spent well over an hour digging through the racks at various stores before they finally made it to the book store. Fuu new exactly what she wanted and headed toward a section filled with fantasy and science fiction books to pick up the new hardback from one of her favorite authors. Then the three made their way over toward the manga. Fuu had influenced both her friends into becoming addicted to the stuff. They picked up a few and moved toward the register, then out into the mall to find a quiet place to sit and relax for a bit.  
"Phew," Umi set her bags down and collapsed into a chair. They made it to the food section of the mall and sat down out one of the tables there. "What a day! It's so hard to get so much shopping down in so little time."  
"How are we doing on time Fuu-chan?" Hikaru muffled voice was heard from the bag she was fumbling through.  
"We have…" she glanced at her watch, "…about 15 minutes, maybe less. I think my watch is fast."  
"I want to go eat now," Umi said. "I've been listening to my stomach growling for the past hour!"  
"Yes, running around the mail really works up an appetite." Fuu agreed.  
"I can't wait to get back eat," Hikaru said. "But I really can't wait to get back and read these manga. Oh, we should make a stop in a video store and rent a movie for tonight. Umi-chan doesn't have a good collection."  
"Yes I do! I just…"  
"Hey, Umi!"  
"Hikaru!"  
The three girls turned around to see Hosaku, Seiya, and Arashi walking towards them. The boys waved and moved towards their small table.  
"Humph, they're late," Umi said to Hikaru.  
"What time did you give them?" Hikaru asked.  
"I told them we'd be here at around 4…"  
"Umi-san? Hikaru-san? You told them to meet us here?" Fuu asked, slightly shocked. _Why am I never included in their schemes? Because they know you'll object, that's why, _Fuu thought to herself.  
"Uh, uh, no, not at all…" Umi tried to cover it up. "I was just on the phone with Hosaku earlier this morning and mentioned we be here is all." She laughed nervously.  
Fuu glared at the two of them. "I thought I asked you two not to push this." She sighed. "You two are always scheming against me…"  
"We are not scheming!" Umi said defensively. "We just…we, you know...and we…well…"  
"We're just helping, is all." Hikaru came to Umi's rescue, as she continued stammering out her reasons. "We won't do it again. We promise. This'll be the last time, then it's up to you."  
"You promise?" Fuu asked.  
"Promise!" Hikaru said, emphasizing her promise with a hug.  
"Promise." Umi managed to get out.  
"Hey Hikaru, what're you guys up to?" Hikaru quickly abandoned Fuu to pounce in Seiya.  
"We're just resting her for a little. Come sit down." She pulled him closer to the table grabbing an extra chair.  
"Hey babe," Hosaku kissed the top of Umi's head as he slid a chair in beside her.  
"Hey."  
"Good afternoon, Fuu-san." Arashi brought his own chair in beside Fuu.  
"Good afternoon. How are you doing today, Arashi-san?" Fuu asked, trying not to look at the boy next to her.  
"I'm doing quite well. How are you?"  
"I am well," she replied.  
"So, How was the movie, girls?" Hosaku asked as he slid his arm around Umi's waist. Fuu and Umi groaned together.  
"Oh my god! It was so good!!!" Hikaru began.  
"Why did you have to ask that?" Umi said, playfully smacking the back of her boyfriend's head. "She'll go on for hours now!"  
"It was that good?" Arashi asked.  
"Yes, it was. You should see it," Fuu replied and made the mistake of looking over at him. _Oops…_He was staring at her and smiling. She had learned from their first meeting how much the intensity of his gaze made her uncomfortable. She quickly looked back down, squirming slightly in her chair. "Ask Hikaru. She'll tell you about it."  
Hikaru had been telling everyone about it…but only Seiya was really listening. He looked at her admiringly, loving her energy and her passion about the smallest things. Although he didn't seem to enjoy when she started going on and on about how hot the vampire hunter in the movie was. It took Umi smacking her across the head to get her to stop, but of course that led to the two of them arguing like always. Fuu and the boys just laughed at them.  
Fuu could still feel Arashi's eyes on her, even as Umi captured everyone's attention talking about what they had been up to all day. _Oh, I don't want to be here! Come on guys let's leave, _Fuu thought at her friends. _God, he's still staring at me. I can feel it! It's like he's drilling a hole through my skull…please let's get out of here! I'm so hungry too…Dinner! _Fuu glanced down at her watch. 6:10. _Thank you!_  
"Umi, Hikaru, we're going to be late for dinner," Fuu said as she stood and grabbed her bags. "It's already 6:10."  
"Aw, sorry Seiya." Hikaru stood as well before she snatched a hold Seiya and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow when I get home…No," she interrupted his protest, "don't call. You know how my brothers can get."  
"Alright. I'll see you later Hikaru."  
As Fuu waited, she strained to her what Umi and Hosaku were saying.  
"I said 4, remember," Umi scolded.  
"Sorry, babe. I guess I heard 5…and it took us a long time to find you guys, you know. You're not easy to track down, especially not when you're shopping."  
"Well, if you'd been here at 4, you would've seen us come in. Fuu's already mad at us." She sighed. "I really want them to be happy, but I promised I wouldn't get involved anymore. You talk to Arashi, I have to get going." Umi leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Call me tomorrow, bye."  
"Good-bye, Arashi-san," Fuu said with a false smile, turning away before he could reply. She heard his uttered farewell, but ignored it, as she walked out of the mall followed by Umi and Hikaru. "We have to hurry if we are going to be home on time. It's 6:15."  
"Ohhhh, mom's gonna be so mad. Maybe we should pause and call her?" Umi asked.  
"No, we'll make it," Hikaru said. "At least I will, anyway!" Hikaru stuck her tongue out at Umi and shot forward in a run, laughing. "See ya there!!"  
"Hikaru!!!!" Umi yelled and sprinted after her. "Hikaru, come back here."  
"Hey wait for me!" Fuu ran after them. "How can you two run like this? I'm too hungry to run."  
"The sooner we get there, the sooner we eat!! Come on, slowpokes!" Hikaru called back at them.  
"Yeah, not everyone has your energy! Wait for us! Hikaru!!" Umi shouted.  
"Hikaru!!!" Hikaru laughed all the way back, as her friends yelled at her to slow down. They were exhausted when they got back, but food was waiting for them. Umi and Fuu were all right with Hikaru racing them home. Besides, they got their revenge later in the form of a vicious tickling attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhhh, that felt so good!" Umi said as she stood in the bathroom and shook the water out of her hair. "I'm glad you guys left me some hot water, Hikaru."  
"I wasn't in there _that_ long…was I?" Hikaru asked.  
Fuu giggled. "No, Hikaru-san, it's all right. I didn't mind taking a cold shower," she said before she was hit in the face with a pillow.  
"Traitor," Hikaru muttered. "So, what are we going to do now?"  
"What are we…?" Umi emerged from the bathroom. "Sleep! That's what!"  
"But…"  
"No. I'm tired, Fuu's tired, we've already watched a movie, and read all of our manga. It's after 1. I am ready for bed, and so are you." Umi dropped her towel on Hikaru's head as she walked by her. She climbed into bed. "The real question is…what are we going to do _tomorrow_?"  
"I thought we were going back to the mall." Hikaru said.  
"I dunno, I think I got everything I need for now. Fuu?"  
"I agree. We should think of something else." Fuu said. "Actually we should sleep on it. I don't think I can stay awake any longer."  
"Me neither." Umi agreed. "Let's get some sleep." Umi and Fuu crawled into bed and Umi turned off the lights.  
"Good night, Fuu, Hikaru."  
"Good night, Umi-san, Hikaru-san."  
"But…" Hikaru began to protest.  
"Got to sleep, Hikaru!" They two girls yelled into the darkness.  
"Alright, alright…good night, Fuu-chan and Umi-chan." She crawled under the covers, rolled over and fell asleep.  
The three girls slept peacefully in the dark room, the only sound calming from their calm breathing. The light from the full moon outside shone in through the window and was reflected off the emerald ring where it lay…on Umi's nightstand, beside Fuu's glasses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight bathed her face, and Fuu opened her sleepy eyes to find herself in the gardens of Cephiro. _No. Not this again, I can't take this again! _She sat up and looked around. _It's the same…it can't take this anymore. I don't want to see it again! _She placed her hands, felt the tears spring from her eyes. It was the same as it always was, and she finally knew what awaited her in the garden. _Her._ She knew that soon that sound of laughter would fill her eyes, the sweet sound of the laughter of the man she loved combined with the laughter of a woman, a woman he would have his arms around, whom he would gaze upon with love filled eyes.  
"Fuu…"  
She felt a tentative hand touch her shoulder, and she looked up to find those same intense gold eyes, filled with love, but gazing upon her instead. "Ferio?"  
Ferio wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, almost smothering her with his love. She returned his embrace with same ferocity. Never wanting to let go, wishing with all her heart that this wasn't a dream. She knew it was, but he felt so real. She could feel his familiar arms and warmth around her, his rich scent filled her nose. It was like he was really there. _I wish you were real…I want to stay right here forever…_  
The earth moved underneath them, sent them flying apart, and clouds covered the bright sun. Darkness like thick smoke billowed in from all around, and a shadow shaped like a serpent surrounded the two as they reached for each other again, confused and trying to find something familiar.  
"Ferio…what is this?"  
"I don't know. Don't let go of me. Stay with me!"  
Fire erupted from the move of the serpent to burn a circle around them. It closed them in and began pressing closer, smothering them in scorching heat and choking flames. Tendrils of fire darted out to burn their hands arms, trying to force them apart, but the clung together, desperation making their holds even stronger. The serpent grew impatient, lashing out at them with teeth and tail, fang and claw. Biting and gnawing at them. It slowly wrapped its tail around Ferio's arms and waist prying him away from Fuu. They tried not to let go as she dangled above the ground clinging fiercely to him. The serpent shook back and forth until she could on no longer and was sent soaring into the flames.  
"FERIO!!"  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"  
"Fuu. Fuu."  
"Fuu-chan, wake up."  
Her eyes snapped opened and her body bolted forward to sitting, startling back the two girls that had tried to wake her. At first, she had no idea where she was, her eyes trying to readjust, tell her brain what was going on. All she could thing about Ferio, Ferio and her dream. She noticed that her face felt cold, cold and wet with tears. She reached a hand up to wipe away the wetness from her face, but the hand was trembling; in fact, her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. She was vaguely aware of the two girls still calling her name and asking her what was wrong as she looked down at her hands and willed them to stop their quivering. _Something's missing…_  
Her head shot up, her gaze fixing on the two girls. "Where's my ring?" They stared numbly at her. She yelled, "Where is my ring?!?!" The started and frantically searched the floor for the missing ring. Hikaru spotted it, picked it up along with Fuu glasses and held them out toward the trembling girl. She grabbed the ring and shakily slid it onto her left hand. Once it was safely back on her hand, Fuu visibly calmed and stopped shivering. She reached for her glasses and gently took them from Hikaru, placing them on her face. She sighed and examined her hands as she waited for the questions to come.  
"Fuu…?" was all that Umi could say.  
"Fuu-chan," Hikaru was able to get more out, "are you alright? What happened?"  
"I…I'm sorry if I woke you," Fuu apologized, not wanting to talk about what she had just dreamt about.  
"Fuu…you were crying and…and…" Umi said.  
"And you were calling out for Ferio," Hikaru finished for her, looking at her hands. "Fuu-chan, you've been acting odd lately, and I know you haven't been sleeping well and we're really worried about you."  
"And now this happens," Umi said. "Fuu, will you please tell us what's going on with you? Hikaru and I don't know what to do anymore. We know you like your privacy, but we're really scared for you. Please talk to us."  
Fuu looked up at her two best friends and saw the intense concern and fear in their eyes. Tears started to run down her face again. "I…I'm so sorry. I just couldn't tell you. You're all so happy, I didn't want to burden you with my troubles."  
They reached out to her, wrapping their arms around her sobbing form. "Fuu-chan, it hurts us more when you won't talk to us."  
"Please tell us everything. We can help!"  
They release her and she calmed, drying her tears. "I…" Fuu began, "I've been having dreams…and I don't mean just nightmares, I mean some good dreams too... about Cephiro and…and about Ferio…" Once she started, she couldn't stop. Fuu told them about every dream, about the recurring ones with Ferio and the strange woman, about the wonderful ones where she's back in Ferio's arms, and finally about the one she just had, which was unlike any other she's had recently. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. But you two have been so happy lately with everything, school, home, boyfriends, and I haven't. I can't help it. I miss Cephiro and I miss Ferio. That's why I just can't be with Arashi, because I'm still in love with Ferio! I think about him everyday. I can't forget him. And I didn't want you two to have to share in my misery…" She looked down at her hands again and toyed with her ring.  
"Oh, Fuu," Umi said. "I'm so sorry. If I had known, I never would've pushed Arashi on you. I thought you might have gotten over Ferio by know and that you deserved to be happy here."  
"It's alright, Umi," Fuu said, "I understand what you and Hikaru were trying to do, and I appreciate the thought. I'm glad you two care so much."  
"Fuu-chan?"  
"Hikaru?" Fuu looked at the red-haired girl.  
"Why did you ask for your ring as soon as you woke up?" she asked.  
"Well…I…uh…" Fuu stammered.  
"Fuu…I thought your grandmother gave you that ring." Umi looked at her questioningly.  
"Fuu-chan, where did you get it?" Hikaru asked.  
"From Ferio," she replied softly. "I got it from Ferio…right before we went into our final battle with Debonair. I was on my way to call Windam and find Hikaru, who was with Nova. Umi was still with Presea…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
_ "Fuu! Fuu, please wait!"  
She turned around to find the prince running towards her. "Ferio? I must go. I need to get to call Windam and find Hikaru."  
"It will only take a minute, Fuu, please…" He looked at her with desperate eyes and reached to take hold of her left hand.  
"Ferio…"  
"Fuu, I want you to have this." She looked down at his hand, where he held a ring, a ring of emerald and gold. He slid it on her finger and closed her hand, holding it between his. "For luck and…and Fuu I know that when the battle is over you will probably have to return to your world, no matter how much I want you to stay. And I'm sure this ring will disappear just like the orb did before, no matter how much I pray that you keep it with you forever, but it's a promise, Fuu, that I will see you again. And…and that I love you, and I will always love you, _only_ you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. She felt the tears falling as she let her arms circle around his waist and hold him tightly.  
"Ferio…I love you too, only you. I will never, _ever_ stop loving you, never forget you."  
Ferio released her slightly, and pulled her away. "I will love only you as long as I live," he said as he bent down and laid a kiss softly on her lips. "You need to go, I'm keeping you. Good luck, Fuu. I believe in you…"_  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"…we both promised. We both said that we would love each other forever, and every time I was with Arashi, I felt like I had betrayed Ferio, even though Arashi meant nothing to me. When the dreams started, I realized that as long as I wore my ring to bed, I would have good dreams or no dreams at all, but if I took it off, I had horrible nightmares about Cephiro."  
"Why didn't you tell us, Fuu-chan, about the ring?" Hikaru asked.  
"Because of your necklace, Hikaru," Fuu replied. "I was going to tell you about it…I was so surprised when we returned to Tokyo and I still had it…but then you said that the necklace Lantis had given you had vanished. I didn't understand why my ring would stay and not your necklace. I couldn't tell you."  
"Fuu-chan it wouldn't have mattered."  
"I actually thought I had accepted that there was no way to get back to Cephiro, but then these dreams started…and I've just been a mess. I wanted to move on, I wanted to forget like you two have, to leave it behind me, but I can't. It won't let me!!"  
"Fuu, I haven't forgotten!" Umi said.  
"Neither have I," Hikaru agreed. "I can never forget about Lantis. I think it's harder on you, Fuu-chan. You've known and loved Ferio, longer than I have Lantis. It was easier for me to pretend that it didn't happen, to realize that we can't return to Cephiro…and I tried, believe me, I tried so hard! I wished everyday that we could return to Cephiro!"  
"I did too," Umi nodded. "Everyday, for a long time after we returned, I would pray every night that I could go back. I miss him…it, I miss it so much."  
"I did that too," Fuu sighed, "for so long. It was hard to give up. I think my heart still wishes for it. I don't feel whole not being in Cephiro."  
"I don't either."  
"Neither do I," Umi said. "I gave it up easily. Hikaru, I knew you wished for it too, and I realized that if you couldn't go back, if the last Pillar couldn't find a way back to Cephiro, then what chance did I have?"  
"No," Fuu argued, "there must be away. We are connected to Cephiro, we are still apart of it. There has to be a way back. What if the dreams are real, and Cephiro is in danger. What if we are needed to protect Cephiro again? I want to go back. I have never been as happy as when I was in Cephiro, and I cannot be happy here again. I want to return, to protect Cephiro and the people I love."  
"Fuu-chan is right! There has to be a way." Hikaru reached over and hugged Fuu tightly, tears streaming down her face. "We can't give up, Umi-chan."  
Fuu felt Umi wrap her arms around both of them, sobbing softly. "I've missed it everyday since we left…everyday…"  
The three former Magic Knights clung to each other sobbing and shedding tears for the land and the people they loved and had to leave behind. Softly, they said together, "I wish to return to Cephiro." Streams of light flooded in the window from the sun rising over the horizon, blinding the three girls, leaving them disoriented for a minute. The sun sent rays of warmth into the room to comfort the sorrowful girls, but soon it realized that its efforts were useless…because they no longer there…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**There is no such movie, but I thought a vampire hunter who wields a scythe would be kinda cool…Duo comes to mind to play that part. Wait a second…that is a pretty good idea! No one take it, it's mine! Muhahahahaha!**  
  
~~~Thus ends chapter 8!!! Oh yay, I'm so excited to write the next chapters!!! This was a long one. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll try to find time for Chapter 9, but I'm not posting unless I get a review…at least one. Please?...I really hate being one of those fanfic writers that holds their chapters hostage...who am I kidding, I'll prolly end up posting it anyway...I think reviews just help me post quicker...whatever. Ja ne!~~~  
  
Side note---I don't get to see much anime, I don't have the time or money, which is why I'm glad I have a kick ass connection at school. Gundam Wing is my obsession, followed swiftly by Rayearth, Escaflowne, and Trigun. I have seen more that are awesome like Hellsing, Lain, and I'm watching subbed Bebop now. But my latest series to begin to reach obsession status is InuYasha. This is one of the best series I've seen, and I'm only 26 episodes into it...and I'm watching subs not crappy Cartoon Network dubs...I'm quite disappointed that they're putting Trigun on there by the way...but anyway...If you haven't seen InuYasha, start watching it...So great! I have about 102 episodes and one movie...I wish I had more time to watch it. KICK ASS!  
Also, I just found out that they're realeasing the Rayearth OVA on DVD here on April 29, if anyone else is the last to know like me...  
  



	9. Chapter 9

*I do not own any part of _Magic Knight Rayearth_*  
  
~~~Chapter 9 is finished. It's shorter, but it's all I have time for at the moment. There will be more to come though, please forgive me. I tell ya…it's so hard to do two stories at once. I feel like I'm neglecting one of them. Or both. I'm so busy! Well, here it is. I thank all the people who are reading and leaving me reviews. I have gotten such WONDERFUL feedback. Arigato!!! ^.^ ~~~  
  
**_I Dreamt of You_  
  
Chapter 9**  
  
Clef woke suddenly, thrashing about in bed and tangled in his blankets. He tried to free himself but suddenly found himself on the floor. Removed himself from the mess of blankets, he sat up, breathing heavily and holding his head in his hands. He tried to stop the room from spinning and calm his uneasy stomach._ It can't be… _Clef thought. _It had to be a dream. _The mage stood and began to pace the room. He had been immersed in peaceful and dreamless sleep when unexpected he felt the floor drop from under never him. The room had started to spin around and he was falling, then he woke to find himself on the floor. _It cannot be!_ He held his head in his hands. _I must stop hoping, or I shall drive myself crazy._ Clef sighed and moved to the window. The sun was just barely making itself known on the horizon, but the mage did not think he would be able to return to sleep. His thoughts were occupied with his dream and the feeling that had woken him, a feeling he had only felt twice before and not for a few now, a feeling that always announced the presence of the three girls from another world. Clef turned from the window and moved to get dressed. _I will not hope…it was only a dream…_  
In another room down another hallway in the palace of Cephiro, a young man slept uneasily, tossing and turning, his mind filled with nightmares and the voice of an angel. Sweating and panting, he willed himself to wake, throwing back the covers and rising to his feet. _I can't continue with these nightmares, _Ferio thought as he approached his window. _I can't take it anymore. I'm starting to believe I'll never have a complete night of sleep again. _He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window. _Fuu. Where are you?_ The bright light of the first rays of sun peaking over the horizon brought his attention back to the sky. He watched as a star shot across the sky, falling towards Cephiro._ I will wait for you, Fuu…I just don't know how my sanity will hold up…_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three former Magic Knights, while tightly embraced, had felt the floor drop away and found themselves falling through the familiar Cephiro sky. In too much of a shock to scream, they fall, awaiting the approach of a certain creature, that always seemed to appear below them at just the right time. However, the ground began to rush towards the girls with increasing speed.  
"Ahhhhhh! Where going to hit the ground!!" screamed Umi.  
"I can't watch." Hikaru covered her eyes.  
"Winds of Admonishment!"  
A green wind swept up in front of the girls and wound itself around them. They slowed, almost stopped, floating in midair, wrapped in a soft grin wind. Hikaru and Umi turned in the wind to look above them where Fuu also floated, bound by her power, arms open, emerald breeze flowing from her hands. She breathed easily, and gradually the three began to lower to the ground, to Cephiro. _We're home, _Fuu thought to herself.  
"Thank you, Fuu-chan!" Hikaru called to her, breathing as sigh of relief.  
Umi joined her in letting out the breath she had been holding. "That was too close for me." She turned back to look at the landscape before. "I don't believe it."  
"Cephiro hasn't changed a bit. Look! It's the floating mountain! And the volcano!" Hikaru cried, pointing to each.  
"Of course it has changed, Hikaru-san," Fuu said. "It's only gotten more beautiful." _So much more beautiful! _She looked over toward the far horizon, where the sun was making its appearance. The sea sparkled with joy, welcoming them home. _Home._   
The girls descended the rest of the way in silence, wordlessly thanking whatever higher power had allowed them to return, to return to a place of much joy and sorrow where so many of there dearly missed friends and loved ones awaited them. Fuu silently called back her winds as Umi and then Hikaru touched down on a cliff, finally followed by Fuu herself.   
Hikaru ran forward and hugged Umi and then Fuu tightly. "We're back!" She released her and looked around. "Wow, this looks almost like the cliff we were on when we first arrived in Cephiro, when we met Clef!"  
"Wait, where is Clef? Why didn't he send the flying fish thing to get us?" Umi asked, her eyes clouding over. "You don't think anything happened to Clef do you?" She looked anxiously at the girl next to her.  
"I'm sure he is fine, Umi-san," Fuu reassured her. "We weren't expected and it has been quite a while since we were here."  
"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine."  
"But weren't expected the last time and he still sent that weird fish thing. What if something's wrong?" Umi said.  
"Umi-chan," Hikaru said, "I'm sure Clef is perfectly fine. We'll just have to make our way to palace and see. I'm sure everyone will be there, healthy and happy to see us. Now…how do you think we get to the palace? Fuu-chan?"  
"Well," Fuu began. "It appears the only way to go is through these trees and down the cliff. Now, I didn't see any sign of a palace, but I believe that during our decent I saw a village near the beach and cliffs it was in that direct." She points down, towards the trees and to the right. The three girls walk towards the edge and sure enough, they can make out a village beyond the forest and near the beach. "It shouldn't take us too long to get there. We'll just have to go through the forest."  
"I don't know, Fuu. It might not look too far, but we have to go through all those trees. And, well, look at us!" The girls looked at themselves and finally realized that they were all still wearing their pajamas. All three had on comfortable night sets of pants and shirts; Hikaru's were white with little pink and red hearts on them, Umi's were simply light blue, and Fuu's were a pale green with a leaf pattern on them. They didn't even have shoes, only socks. "We're not exactly dressed to wander around in the wilderness of Cephiro."  
"We should be fine," Fuu said. "The weather is nice and the sun is shining. We'll head towards that village and maybe we'll find someone there to help us or direct us to the palace."  
"Alright then!" Hikaru shouted. "That's what we'll do. Let's go!" And she was off at a fast walk toward the forest, struck with sudden determination.  
Umi sighed. "Just like the old days, huh?"  
Fuu laughed softly. "She hasn't changed. Hikaru-san! Wait for us!"  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and find a nice easy path. Hikaru! Hold on a minute." They ran after the energetic red-head and disappeared into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hikaru! Slow down!" Umi cried to her friend, who was quite far ahead of her and Fuu. "We need to rest!" The three girls had been walking for hours, weaving their way around trees, over roots and under branches. The weather was pleasant, especially under the shade of the trees away from the sun, but they were still fairly warm from all the walking.  
"Hikaru-san, perhaps we should rest here," Fuu called.  
The shorter girl paused and turned around to look at her friends. "But…just a little further. I think I hear water."  
"Water?" Umi shouted. "Where?" She ran off passed Hikaru.  
"Hey! Wait!"   
Hikaru and Fuu followed after her, but not for long as they shortly stumbled across a small, rocky stream running through a break in the trees. Hikaru and Umi knelt by the crystal water. "It looks clean. Do you think it's safe to drink?"  
"Hmmm." Fuu looked thoughtful, coming to kneel beside them. "It appears fine. And this is Cephiro, you never know what to expect here. We could give it a small taste." She plunged her hands in to the running water, cupping them together and hesitantly bringing the crystal liquid to her lips. She braced herself for the worst, but was presently surprised when she felt the sweet water run cool and smooth down her throat. She laughed softly. "Oh, it's so good!" Umi and Hikaru shrieked with delight and downed handful and handful of clean water. "See, you never know what you'll come across here." Fuu watched her friends have their fill before the three laid back to rest for a short while.  
After a while, Fuu spoke again. "Hikaru, Umi, do you notice how different Cephiro feels?"  
"Different?" Umi asked. "Different how? A bad different?"  
"No," Hikaru replied. "It's not bad. I can feel it too, but I'm not sure what it means."  
"It's so quiet and peaceful. It's the same place, beautiful and mysterious, and the tension from before is good. But something is just different." Fuu explained.  
"I don't feel that. It just feels like…like…Cephiro, is all," said Umi. "You know we haven't seen or heard any signs of people. Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"  
"We should be," Hikaru said. "I hope we get to that village before night fall. I'm hungry and we don't have Mokona to give us food or anything."  
Umi laughed. "This is one time I actually wish we had that furball with us." The three girls sat in a friendly silence for a short time before Umi broke it again. "Hey Fuu, how did you know you could still use magic. I would've thought it wouldn't work anymore…I mean, we're not really magic knights anymore are we? The Rune Gods left right?"  
Fuu was thoughtful for awhile. "I'm not sure really. I just knew. It's like how I can feel Cephiro, I just felt the magic still there. What about you Hikaru?"  
"Yeah, now that I know, I can feel it still there. But what about the Rune Gods? I still feel like I can sense Rayearth, but I thought they had left."  
"I know, it is quite strange. I still sense Windam, but it is faint. I'm not sure whether it is something still lingering or if I have simply been away from Cephiro for too long."  
Umi sat looking back and forth between the two. "You guys are talking over my head. I sense something, but I don't know what. It feels like Selece…" She sighed with exasperation. "We're not Magic Knights anymore though right? I mean there is no Pillar. The people of Cephiro are the ones who pray for Cephiro aren't they?"  
"I thought that was the way it was, too," said Hikaru, "but I still think Rayearth and the other Rune Gods are here…"  
"Well," Fuu began, "it appears that Cephiro is at peace, and the people are doing well. Maybe the Rune Gods will sleep again, as before we were summoned."  
Hikaru stood and stretched. "It doesn't matter now. We'll find out everything when we get to the palace, so let's get going." She walked off eagerly in the direction they had been going.  
"I wish I still had the orb Ferio had given me. Then we would be able to contact him and find out where we were going." Fuu said, sadly.  
Hikaru giggled. "Plus, you'd be able to tell him how much you missed him and how much you loved him and how you thought about him everyday and…"  
"Hikaru!" Fuu blushed furiously. "I would not do that!"  
Umi was giggling too, "Yeah, Hikaru! She has to do it in person!"  
"Umi!" Fuu became even redder.  
"Sorry, Fuu-chan." Hikaru said, still laughing.  
"Well, I'm not, because she better tell him all that as soon as we get there or I'll do it," Umi responded. "Now let's get to that village!"  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu walked further into the forest in the direction of the village. They walked on for hours, stopping to rest a few times, but seldom came across more water. Finally, the trees began to thin and almost disappear revealing a tiny village a short walk away. Tired and hungry, the three former knights approached the village. The sun was already well past its zenith and descending closer and closer to the horizon as they approached the first house, a small cottage with a yard scattered with tables, chairs, toys, and furniture…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~End Chapter 9. Sorry it was kind of short. I'll try to get the next ones out soon. I hope everyone enjoyed it. If you hadn't realized, I'm basing this fic off the series and not the manga. I can't remember what happened to Mokona in the series…in fact, I can't even remember if it was in the second season. Therefore, before I write my outlines for further chapters, readers decide…Mokona or no Mokona? Up to you. Oh, and I seem to remember an episode in the second season where Fuu sings to the children…I think it was Fuu. Am I right? Or was it Umi? Well, if you know, please let me know in a review…and also about the Mokona thing. Alright, I will try very heard to write the next chapter as soon as possible. I've decided to alternate writing chapters for this story and my GW story.  
  
Thanks for reading, please leave feedbacks. Thanks again for the great reviews I have gotten. Arigato!~~~   
  



	10. 

Greetings from the Fanfic Author,  
  
I apologize for this trickery. I just want to let anyone that's been keeping up know that I'm still working even though I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy. Stupid school work...anyway...  
  
I'm working on Chapter 10 and outlines for later chapters. This is going to be a pretty long story I think. I just want to let you all know that I haven't given up and I will continue. I will definitely finish this story. I despise it when authors start a story and don't finish, it drives me nuts.  
  
Also, thanks again for all your wondeful feedback. You are my motivation and my inspiration.  
  
Arigato!  
wing ZER0 angel  
  
**Mokona will be in the story  



End file.
